Angelic Instincts
by Kris Munroe
Summary: Kris wakes up, covered in someone else's blood, with no memory of what has happened. -set after my other stories!- Please R&R :D - Complete!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**_**: **_**I do not own Charlie's Angels or the characters except Ella and the bad guys. This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only, as usual. ****_  
_**

**Spoiler alert: Set after my other stories "Angel in Fear", "Lost Angel" and "Back for More".**

**Note: I got this idea after me and some friends went to see the movie "Hangover", but it has nothing to do with the movie. Hope you'll like it, and let me know if you do :) **

**_And you'll know I love teasers/cliffies. And that's why I'm posting this right before I'll be away for a few days, hihi. _  
**

**- Agnes.  
**

* * *

**Angelic Instincts  
**

_Trust yourself. You know more than you think you do._

_- _Benjamin Spock_, Baby and Child Care, 1977_

**Prologue. **

Kris' head was throbbing when she woke up. She blinked hard a few times, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the light. She put her hand to her head, and was just about to rub her eyes and forehead when she noticed blood on the hands. She took down the hand, and stared at it. Her glance moved over to her other hand, realizing it had blood on it too. A lot of it.

She looked down at her body. The dress she had on had been white last night. Now it had red blood spatter all over it. She felt her hands trembling, and she quickly felt through her body. No wounds. The blood was not hers. She tried to remember what had happened last night, but she couldn't. The last thing she remembered was being at a nightclub close to the beach, sitting by the bar.

_`I've must have been drugged…´_ She thought as she looked around in the room. A bedroom. Nothing unusual about it. It had a big bed, a drawer and a couch. _`Pretty boring, and definitely decorated by a man´_ Kris thought to herself. Kris was on the bed, and the blue sheets was bloody where she'd been laying. She got up on her feet, swaying a moment before she got stabile. She felt dizzy and nauseas. Like a really, really, _really _bad hangover.

She walked to the door and peaked out. Everything was still and quiet. She walked out, into a living room. It was nicely decorated. White couches, a big television set and a table with fresh fruits on it. She continued walking, a panted when she got into the kitchen. There was a man sitting on a chair in the kitchen. He was only wearing a pair of boxers, and he had a bullet hole in his forehead. Kris felt like she was going to get sick. _`Oh jeez. I killed someone…´_

She looked around in the room. She noticed her purse on the floor, and her gun was laying besides it. She grabbed the gun, put it in her purse and headed towards the door. She headed out on the street, trying to figure out where she was. She recognized the street. She had been here before. It was daylight outside, but it was probably still very early in the morning. Walking down the road, it didn't take long before she realized she was just a block away from Kelly's house. Tears begun streaming down her face, and without even realizing it, she began to run. She didn't stop until she was at Kelly's house. She was happy to see the mustang parked outside the house. Kris walked up to the door, and grabbed the handle. It was locked. Kris dug in her purse and found her keychain, and she fumbled with the keys before she found Kelly's, and she opened the door. She closed the door behind her, and slid down against it, exhaling. _`I'm safe here.´_


	2. Health

_A good laugh and a long sleep are the best cures in the doctor's book. _

- Irish Proverb

**Chapter 1.  
**

Kelly was awaken from the sound of a door shutting. _`Someone's in my house!´_

Kelly jumped out of bed, taking a look at the watch on her nightstand. It had just passed 5 am. She grabbed a robe and pulled it around her before she took the gun out of her nightstand. She slowly walked out from her room, keeping the gun in front of her. She looked in into Ella's room, making sure she was not in danger. She was relieved to see the girl sleeping in her bed. She closed the door and continued out into the hall. The second later, she gasped and put away the gun.

"Kris?! Kris, oh my God!"

She knelt besides Kris, who was shaking badly, staring at her hands, tears washing off the blood from her cheeks.

"Kris, what happened?"

"I… I think I've… killed someone."

"What?"

Kris didn't answer, she just kept crying.

"Kris, where are you hurt? I have to apply pressure."

"It's not… my blood."

"I still need to get you to a hospital."

"I want to take a shower."

"Hospital first. You know the drill, they need to look for signs of struggling and so on."

Kris looked down again. She didn't want to go to the hospital, she didn't want them to find any proof of anything. They were going to send her right to jail. She didn't remember the murder, but she was alone with the man in the house, and she was covered in blood. Blood that did not belong to her. She wanted to take a shower and crawl down under a cover and never go up again.

"Come on." Kelly dragged Kris to her feet, and held a hand around her waist. "Kris?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to borrow some shoes?"

Kris looked down at her feet. She hadn't even realized she was barefoot. She looked up at Kelly and nodded. Kelly smiled and dug out a pair of sneakers. Kris put them on and they walked out to the driveway. She helped Kris into her car.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to bring Ella to Mrs Mayers and grab some clothes, okay?"

Kris nodded, and leaned back in the passenger seat.

Kelly went back into the house, and got changed into a pair of jeans and a big sweater. She walked into Ella's room and sat down in her bed.

"Ella? Ella, sweetie?"

Ella turned around and looked at her mother.

"Come here, I need you to wake up."

"Why?"

"I'm going to bring you over to Mrs Mayers for a little while, okay?"

"Why?"

"I don't have time to explain."

Ella nodded, and crawled out of bed. Kelly grabbed some of her clothes and put it in a bag, and tossed it over her shoulder as she grabbed Ella's hand, and they walked out of the house. They walked over to Kelly's neighbor, a woman in her 60's. Kelly knocked the door a few times before it opened, and Mrs Mayers were standing in the door.

"Kelly, Ella. Good morning."

"I'm so, so, so sorry for waking you up by this hour, but I need to get my friend to the hospital."

"Someone's hurt bad?"

"I don't think so, but I really need her to be looked over."

"Hope she's okay. Leave Ell here, it's not a problem Kelly."

"Can you make sure she'll…"

"Eat a healthy breakfast, brushes her teeth and gets on the school bus."

"You're the best Trudy."

"Not a problem. I miss having small children."

Kelly leaned down and kissed Ella's head, and Ella smiled and hugged Kelly, before following Mrs Mayers into the house. Kelly went back to her house, grabbed her purse and locked up the house. She sat down in the drivers seat, and looked at Kris. Kris was staring down at her hands, still shaking a lot. Kelly put her hand on Kris' shoulder, gently rubbing it.

"Kris. Kris? Hey, kiddo, look at me."

Kris turned her head around and looked at Kelly.

"It will be all right, okay?"

Kris nodded slowly, not believing a word.

Kelly could see that Kris didn't believe her, so instead, she put the keys in the ignition and she drove towards the hospital.

* * *

Kelly sighed as she paced around in the waiting hall. She was worried about Kris. She had been so upset. And all the blood. Kelly closed her eyes for a second, but immediately opened them as she heard familiar voices behind her.

"Kelly, how is she?"

Kelly turned around and faced Julie and Bosley.

"I'm not sure."

"Have the doctor been out yet?" Bosley asked.

"No, he haven't."

"How hurt is she?"

"I don't think she's hurt… She had blood all over her, but it wasn't her blood. She said she'd killed someone."

"What?" Julie said, surprised.

"Have you talked to Charlie?" Bosley asked.

"Yeah, I called him after I'd called you two. He's going to call Bill."

"Good."

"Who's Bill?"

"Bill Duncan, he's Sabrina's ex-husband."

"Oh, okay."

"He's a police detective with the LAPD." Kelly explained, in the same time as she saw a doctor walking towards them in her peripheral vision.

They all turned towards him.

"You're here with Ms Munroe, right?"

"Yes, how is she?"

"She's very upset, so we've given her a lot of sedatives so we could examine her. And she reacted quite strong on the sedatives, so she's sleeping right now. She doesn't have any major injuries, mostly bruises. We're waiting for the results from the CT, but I'm quite sure she's got a concussion. I've taken blood samples too, and we're waiting for the results."

"She will be okay, right?"

"Physically yes. Mentally, I don't know yet. She has bruises on the inside of her thighs, but we can't find any sign of sexual assault. She's definitely been struggling, there's bruises from hands on her wrists, some bruises in her face, and a lot of skin under her nails."

"Can we sit with her?"

"Yes, come on."

Kelly, Julie and Bosley followed the doctor into a private room. They stood still in the door, just looking at their friend.

"It might be a while before she wakes up, we didn't give her much, but due to the way she reacted on it…"

They all nodded, and the doctor left the room. They slowly walked up to the bed, eyes still focused on Kris. They had helped her into hospital clothes and they had cleaned her arms, hands and face, so the blood was gone. Kelly hadn't seen the bruises before, but she could definitely see them now.

"I'm gonna call Charlie." Bosley said, and grabbed the phone next to Kris.

Kelly nodded as she sat down in the chair closest to Kris, taking her hand.

"Hi Charlie."

Kelly and Julie looked up for a second, looking at Bosley who were speaking in the phone.

"Yes, we're with her right now. They had to put her to sleep because she was so upset, but she should be waking up within a while… They are waiting for the rest of the results, but they think she has a concussion, and there's definite signs of struggle. She has bruises on the inside of her thighs, but no sign of sexual assault… Okay. Good. Yes, talk to you later."

Bosley hang up the phone and focused on Kris, but speaking to Kelly and Julie.

"Charlie's going to call Jill and tell her about what's happened. Or at least what he knows."

Kelly and Julie nodded quietly.

"I wonder what happened." Kelly whispered.

"Maybe she was drugged?" Julie said.

"Yeah, probably. She didn't seem to remember anything, but people who's been through traumatizing things can get temporary amnesia." Kelly said.

"We'll just have to wait and see when the test results are back.


	3. Sisters

_There can be no situation in life in which the conversation _

_of my dear sister will not administer some comfort to me._

- Mary Montagu.

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

"Any change?"

Kelly, Julie and Bosley looked towards the door, and watched the doctor walk into the room.

"No, she's still sleeping." Kelly answered, still sitting in the same chair, still holding Kris' hand, which she had done for over 3 hours now.

The doctor walked up to the side of the bed and looked through her vitals, and then looked over her journal.

"Everything looks good. She should be awake by now, but sometimes it takes a little longer. I've gotten the other results back, and she does have a concussion. Nothing a little rest won't cure."

"Did you get the blood results back too?"

"Yes, and we found traces of rohypnol."

"The rape drug?"

"Yes. It's really a sleeping pill which is usually used when someone can't sleep, or before a surgery. It's been called the rape drug because a lot of woman have been given it together with a drink, and it makes them helpless, and when it's mixed with alcohol, it creates memory loss."

"Did she have any alcohol in her blood?"

"0,9 pro mill."

"That's a lot." Kelly said with big eyes, and the doctor nodded.

"Yeah."

"But still she managed to put up a fight?"

"Evidently."

"Is the cops here yet?"

"No. I'll send them in when they get here."

"Thank you."

"I'll check in again in a little while. Please come out and tell me or a nurse if she awakes."

"Of course. Thank you doctor."

The doctor gave them a sympathetic smile, and exited the room.

* * *

Another two hours later there was a knock on the door, and they turned around to face Bill Duncan, along with his partner Mike Jones. Mike stayed by the door as Bill walked into the room, standing next to Bosley. He put a friendly hand at Bosley's shoulder.

"How is she?"

"Still unconscious. They had to put her to sleep when they examined her and she hasn't woken up yet."

"Any injuries?"

"Concussion and bruises on her wrists, face, and thighs. They found traces of high alcohol level and rohypnol in her blood."

"Did they do a rape kit?"

"Yes, no sign of any rape."

"Well, that's good at least."

"Yes. Oh, and Bill, this is Julie Rogers, she took over after Tiffany."

Bill smiled and they shook hands.

"Did you check out the house I told you about?" Kelly asked.

While Kelly had driven Kris to the hospital, Kris had pointed out the house where she had woken up. Kelly had told this to Charlie, and Charlie had called Bill, and passed the information on.

"Yes, and we found the dead guy. The coroner is taking out the bullet from his brain, I'm here to confiscate Kris' gun."

"You think she did it?"

"The Kris I know would not do it, but with alcohol and rohypnol, she would not be aware of what she was doing. You get quite a temper when you mixes those two. I can prove there was someone else in the house when the man was shot, but I need Kris' gun before we can rule her out of the shooting."

"Wait, another person?" Julie asked confused.

"There was some footprints in the blood. Size 11 and a half boots. I don't know Kris' size, but I'm sure that's not it. We also found a pair of female high heels, size 7,5, so maybe Kris wasn't the only woman there either."

"I don't know what the shoes that Kris wore last night looks like, but I do know that Kris forgot her shoes somewhere. When she got to my place she was barefoot."

"Okay. Well, I'll get back to you when I know more about the victim and the crime scene."

Kelly nodded, and for the first time in over 5 hours, she let go of Kris' hand. Kelly rose to her feet and picked out Kris' purse from the locker in the room. She grabbed a napkin from the sink and pulled out Kris' gun from the purse, putting it down into the plastic bag that Bill was holding up for her.

"Thanks. Will you let me know when she's awake?"

"Of course."

Bill and Mike smiled short, and exited the room. While they were walking out of the hospital, they made a turn around a corner, and the second after, Bill found himself on his back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Bill looked up and met the embarrassed face of an angel.

"Jill!"

"Bill! Mike!"

Mike helped Jill to her feet as Bill picked himself off the ground.

"Have you been with Kris?" Jill asked worried.

"She's still asleep. No major injuries, just bruises. She has been drugged though, with rohypnol, and she has a high level of alcohol in the blood."

Jill's eyes grow wide.

"But no signs of sexual assault." Bill added quickly.

Jill exhaled and nodded.

"You go in to her, room 17." Bill said and pointed. "I'll see you later."

"Thanks Bill."

"We will find out what happened Jill. I promise."

Jill nodded, and then hurried down the hall, and made a quick right turn into room 17.

* * *

"Jill!"

Kelly and Bosley exchanged hugs will Jill as she came into the room, and she shook hands with Julie. Julie had only been working in the agency for a few weeks, and they had just gotten home from Hawaii, so they hadn't had a chance to meet yet.

Jill then sat down on Kris' other side, taking Kris' hand in hers. Kelly had all ready done the same.

"What happened?" Jill asked, looking up at Kelly.

"I'm not sure. I was awaken by someone entering my house around 5 am, and when I got out into the hall, I found Kris sitting, leaning towards my door. She was crying and shaking and she was completely covered in blood. When I asked what had happened, she said she killed someone, and when I asked where she was hurt, she said the blood wasn't hers. I took her here, called Bos, Julie and Charlie."

"I met Bill in the hall. Or, I kinda ran him down by accident. He said she have some bruises and a concussion."

Kelly nodded, and she carefully shifted Kris' arms so Jill could see the bruises better.

"She has some in her face too, and … on her thighs."

Jill looked up and met Kelly's eyes.

"But…" Jill started, battling the tears. "But Bill said there was no sign of sexual assault."

"Bruises, nothing else. Maybe she managed to get away before anything happened."

Jill sighed and wiped the tears away with her free hand.

"And she didn't tell you what happened?"

"Jill, they found a great deal of…"

"Alcohol and roofies, I know."

"You know just as well as we do that it creates memory loss."

Jill nodded. She knew that. Still. She wanted her sister to wake up and tell them she didn't do anything bad, and that no one did anything bad to her.

Bosley, Kelly and Julie was filling Jill in on all the details they knew when both Kelly and Jill felt the hands they were holding tightened its grips. Both Jill and Kelly looked down at Kris' face, in the same time as the eyelids begun to flutter. Both Jill and Kelly were instantly on their feet, leaning over Kris.

"I'll get her doctor." Bosley said and quickly left the room.

Jill carefully stroke Kris' hair as Kris focused on Jill.

"Hi sweetie."

"What brings you here?" Kris whispered with a cute smile, but both Jill and Kelly could easily see it didn't reach her eyes.

"I heard you had a rough night."

"I… I don't remember… what happened." Kris said, looking from Jill to Kelly, then back to Jill.

"Don't worry, we're gonna help you out." Kelly said, stroking Kris' hand with her thumb.

"Why can't I remember?"

"You've been drugged." Jill said short just before the doctor and a nurse came into the room.

Jill and Kelly moved away a little as the doctor and nurse looked Kris through.

"Are you in any pain?" The doctor asked after looking her over.

"Just some headache."

"Good. Due to the alcohol, I don't want to give you any painkilling more than necessary."

"I only had one, maybe two drinks."

"You had an alcohol level of 0,9 pro mill when you were brought in. You definitely had more than two drinks."

"Maybe I did… I don't remember."

"That's to be expected. Anyway, if you feel pain or you want anything else, let us know. I'll be in later, and then we can discuss discharging you." The doctor smiled, and he and his nurse left the room.

Kris looked at Kelly and Jill as they approached the bed again. Julie and Bosley stayed by her feet.

"Why can't I remember anything?"

"You've been given roofies together with alcohol. It creates memory loss." Jill said carefully.

"Roofies? That's… the rape drug."

"Yeah."

Kris found herself fighting the tears as she looked her sister right into the eyes.

"Did… did someone…?"

"No. Well. You have bruises on the inside of your thighs, but there was no other sign of sexual assault." Jill said, holding Kris' hand tight.

Kris nodded, and Jill carefully brushed Kris' tears away.

"Kris?" Kelly said, putting one hand on Kris' shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Bill has been checking the house out. He found some male footprints that they're working on, and I gave Bill your gun so he could check for fingerprints and match the bullets."

Kris nodded quietly.

"And he's gonna need to talk to you."

"I know." Kris said, nodding. "You better call him then."


	4. Truth

_Truth is after all a moving target_

_Hairs to split,_

_And pieces that don't fit_

_How can anybody be enlightened?_

_Truth is after all so poorly lit._

- Neil Peart, Turn the Page

**Chapter 3.**

"Hey Kris, gang."

"Hi Bill."

About an hour had passed since Kris woke up. They had lifted up the bed, so she was partly sitting up, and right now, she was drinking some water. Bill walked up to the bed and sat down next to Jill.

"How are you doing?"

"Tired… confused."

"Can you give a statement?"

Kris nodded.

"I don't remember much though."

"It's okay, just tell me what you know."

Kris nodded, and Bill pulled out a tape recorder.

"Well, I went out to a disco club named "Manny's", just a couple of blocks away from the beach. I went there together with a friend of mine named Nicole Hanson, she lives two houses away from me."

"When did you get there?"

"Around 11. I know I was there until midnight, because they have this midnight dance competition."

"Did you compete?"

"Yeah, and I came in second together with the guy that had asked me to dance."

The gang smiled, they all knew very well that Kris was a great dancer.

"How much had you been drinking up till then?"

"A scotch."

Bill nodded.

"And after the dance?"

"Well, the guy I've been dancing with left quite sudden, sad, because I had whished to talk to him a little. I met up with Nicole and the guy that had asked her to dance, and we sat down by one of the tables talking a little. She decided to call it a night when the man of hers began kissing her neck, and… Well as far as I know, she followed him home of her own will. I decided to stay a little longer, so I went back to the bar, ordered another drink, and… then it's just completely blank from there."

"Okay. We'll talk to Nicole Hanson when we get the chance. You don't remember the guy you were dancing with, his name?"

"Rick, but I didn't get his last name. But he did seem to be a regular at the place."

"Okay, then we'll ask around at the club. Had planned to do that anyway." Bill smiled, and then continued. "When you woke up then?"

"First thing I realized was that my head hurt so bad. I got a look at my hands and there was blood all over them. Looked down at my dress, and same thing with that… I was laying on a bed in a bedroom, and I walked out into the house, and when I got into the kitchen I found the man sitting in the chair with a bullet hole in his head."

"That man was not the same man that you danced with, right?"

"No, no. The man I danced with was a lot younger. This man must have been at least 40."

"Yeah, something like that." Bill agreed.

"Anyway, I just grabbed my purse and my gun and I went out of the house. I realized I was close to Kelly's house so I ran over there. I let myself in with the spare key and then she took me here."

"Okay. We'll see what we can do. Guys, you're working with us on this?"

"Absolutely." They all agreed.

"What do you want to take?"

"Bosley and I can go down and look around at the club." Julie said.

"Kelly and I can go and talk to Nicole, I know her too." Jill said, and Bill nodded.

"Good. Kris, there's two officers outside the door just in case."

"Just in case I'm a murderer and wants to run off?"

"No. Just in case the other man who was in the house when the guy was killed comes here and try to hurt you."

"What? What other guy?"

"We found footprints in the blood, most likely belonging to a man, and the prints didn't match the dead guys shoes."

Kris nodded. Some relief. Maybe someone else had killed him.

"Can you tell me what type of shoes you wore last night?"

Kris closed her eyes for a second, trying to remember what she had worn.

"7,5 white, quite high stiletto heel."

"Okay, then it was your shoes we found in the house. Good. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Kris nodded, and Bill turned off the recorder.

"Take care. And guys, you report to me, okay?"

Everybody nodded and Bill and Mike left the room. Kelly looked over at Kris, noticing tears was welling up.

"Hey, kiddo, what's on your mind?"

The others attention turned to Kris, Jill put her hand on Kris' shoulder.

"How could I kill someone without remember it?"

"Kris, we don't know for sure that you've killed anyone." Kelly said.

"But what if I did?"

"Kris, there was another man in the house, the footprints are in the blood. Which means someone else was there when that man was shot. Even if you pulled the trigger, you probably did it in self defense."

Kris was quietly looking down at the sheet. Kelly carefully nudged her cheek.

"Kris? We will find out what happened. We've never failed a case, and we would never fail one as important as this one."

* * *

**I know, mostly talk, but next chapter will include a little more . . . action ^^**


	5. Violence

_Nonviolence doesn't always work - but violence never does._

- Madge Micheels-Cyrus

**Chapter 4.**

A few hours later, the nurse had kicked them all out of the room, telling them that Kris needed to rest, which they all agreed on. The doctor had been in there too, and he said that he wanted Kris to rest a few more hours, and then he would see if he could discharge her.

Jill and Kelly were now walking up towards Nicole's beach house. When they got there, they knocked the door. There was no answer, and they knocked again. Worried, Jill and Kelly felt the handle, to find it unlocked. They walked in, looking around.

"Nicole!?" Jill shouted, without a respond.

"Is that music?"

Jill listened and agreed with Kelly. Music were coming from the kitchen. They walked in and smiled as they found Nicole. She was dancing in the kitchen, wearing only a pair of underwear and a t-shirt. She was making the dishes, while she was dancing around, singing loudly, her long red hair flying around.

_"Why do you build me up, buttercup, baby, just to let me down and mess me around and then worst of all, you never call, baby when you say you will, but I love you still. I need you more than anyone, darlin', you know that I have from the start. So build me up buttercup, don't break my heart…!"*_

Jill and Kelly stood still in the door, laughing at the scene in front of them. Jill smiled, walked over to the radio and turned it off. Nicole jumped high and dropped a plate in the floor, smashing it into a thousand pieces.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to startle you." Jill said, helping Nicole to pick up the pieces.

"Oh, it's okay. I didn't hear you. It's good to see you Jill!" Nicole exclaimed happy and the women shared a hug. "Long time no seen!"

"I know, it's been quite some time. Nicole, this is Kelly Garrett, a dear friend and one of Kris' coworkers."

"Hello, nice to meet you."

Kelly smiled and just nodded in response to this.

"Nicole, can we talk for a minute?" Jill asked, turning serious.

"About what?"

"Kris."

"What about her?"

"You was out with her yesterday, right?"

"Right. We went out partying, and then I went back here. Something happened?"

"She woke up this morning in a strangers apartment, covered in someone else's blood, with no memory of what happened. The doctor's found traces of drugs in her blood."

Nicole stared at Jill, before she put her hand towards her mouth, and with the other hand she grabbed then armrest of the chair, and she slowly sat down.

"Oh my God… I knew I shouldn't have left her there. I… I told her I didn't want to leave her alone, but she convinced me to go…"

"It's not your fault Nicole, and we don't blame you for anything, we're just curious if you remember anything weird or awkward about last night? Any man watching Kris?"

Nicole smiled shortly.

_"Everyone _watches Kris when she's in a club."

Jill and Kelly smiled too, they knew that was true. Kris did have a radiance about her which easily made her stand out in a crowd.

"Do you remember the guy she was dancing with?"

"Tall, dark hair, could have been Italian or something like that due to his looks. Very good looking, great dancer. Seemed to know his way around the club, knew the bartenders."

"Kris said he left quickly after the dance?"

"Yeah, he did. He thanked her for the dance and then just took off."

"Did you see if he returned?"

"No, I didn't see him, but I was busy with… Thom." Nicole said, smiling embarrassed.

"Thom what?"

"Thom York."

"This Thom didn't know him?"

"No, at least I don't think so. Didn't really ask that."

"Okay. Thanks Nicole." Jill smiled.

"Where's Kris now?"

"Hospital still, she's probably allowed home tonight or tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll go and see her later."

"You do that." Jill smiled. "I'll see you around, okay?"

"Of course." Nicole smiled and turned to Kelly. "It was nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you, from both the sisters."

Kelly smiled.

"It was nice to meet you too."

* * *

Kelly and Jill walked out of Nicole's house, walking towards the car. They suddenly heard the sound of gunshots. The shots were coming from up the road, and Kelly grabbed Jill's arm and shoved her and herself down behind Nicole's car. The shots stopped, and they could hear the sound of a car drive off in a hurry. Kelly looked up and saw a blue station wagon drive off. She sighed to the fact that she hadn't been able to read the plate, and she slid back down next to Jill.

"Did you get the license plate?"

Kelly shook her head and leaned back to the car.

"No. I didn't. You okay?"

"Kinda."

Kelly sat up straight and looked at Jill, noticing that she held a firm grip around her upper arm.

"You're hit!"

"No, no, it's just a tiny scratch. I'm fine."

"Let me see that." Kelly said, moving to Jill's other side, pulling her hand away. Jill was right, it was just a scratch, but it was bleeding, and definitely needed to be attended to. "Come on, let's go back inside."

In the same second as she said it, Nicole rushed towards them.

"I heard shooting! What happened?"

"It was shooting." Jill said strictly, wincing as she used both her arms to pull herself of the ground.

"Oh God! You're bleeding!"

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch. Do you have any bandage or so at home?"

"Of course, come on."

Nicole, Kelly and Jill all gathered up in the kitchen, and Nicole disappeared two seconds later come back with a first aid kit. Kelly excused herself and ripped up Jill's sleeve, before she carefully washed the wound.

"What happened?" Nicole asked, still surprised and confused.

"I don't know." Jill said, wincing as Kelly dabbed the graze with some bactericidal fluid. "There was shots being fired and we ducked…"

"Why were they shooting at you?"

"Good question." Kelly answered, while putting on a compress, then pulling a bandage over it, making Jill wince some more. "Sorry."

"It's okay, thank you Kell." Jill said as Kelly finished up.

"Let's get you home, I need to pick up Ella."

"I'll follow you to pick her up."

"You should rest a little while."

"Stop that, I'm fine." Jill argued.

"Okay then." Kelly said, looking up at Nicole. "Thank you again."

"Not a problem. Sure you're okay Jill?"

"Fine. Promise. I'll see you later. Not too soon I hope." She said, smiling, which made both Nicole and Kelly laugh.

Kelly and Jill walked up to the road, and they looked at the road, trying to find any clues. They gave up when they didn't even find tire tracks, and they got into Kelly's car.

* * *

About half an hour later, after stopping at the beach house so Jill could change her sweater, they stopped outside the school were Ella went. They both walked in, and found Ella almost immediately. It was after hours, and Ella was painting together with a few other young students that were waiting to be picked up. Ella had finger color all over her arms and hands, and her face lit up when she saw Kelly and Jill.

"Mum! Aunt Jill!"

She ran to hug them, but one of the teachers managed to grab her shirt before she reached them.

"Eeeella. You don't want your mommy or aunt to have pink color all over their clothes now, do you?"

Ella looked down at her hands, smiled, and rushed to the bathroom. Kelly and Jill laughed, and Kelly introduced Jill to Mrs Clark. When Ella came back, she showed Jill and Kelly her painting which she made - literally - with her hands, before giving it to Mrs Clark so she could put it away. Ella then ran out into the hallway, pulling her shoes and jacket on, and then she was impatiently stomping in the hallway, wanting Jill and Kelly to hurry up. Neither of them could hold back their laughs when they looked at the young girl, who had her arms across her chest, frowning.

"Come on, let's go all ready!"

"Why in such a hurry?" Jill asked.

"She doesn't want to miss the kid shows that start within an hour." Kelly smiled.

* * *

They headed home, and Ella dove down besides the TV, turning it on. Kelly and Jill heard her moan loudly when she realized it was 45 minutes before the show begun. Kelly made both her and Jill a drink as they sat down by the kitchen table.

"Let's call Charlie."

Jill nodded in agreement as she sipped her drink. Kelly pulled her phone closer and dialed, followed by turning on the speaker.

"Townsend."

"Hi Charlie, it's us."

"Kelly, Jill. How did it go at Nicole's?"

"She didn't now much about last night. She had left shortly after the dance together with a guy named Thom York, and she didn't know anything about the guy that Kris danced with, except what Kris told us. She hadn't seen him return after he disappeared, but she hadn't looked either. But Manny's is a big club, he could have hid somewhere."

"Well, I'll call Bosley and Julie and see if they had any luck at the club, and I'll run a computer check on Thom York and Nicole Hanson."

"Charlie, another thing happened as we were at Nicole's place." Kelly said.

Jill rolled her eyes, Charlie was going to make a big thing about it, but she knew very well he had to know. The fact that she had a graze on her arm was not the major problem, the problem was that someone had fired at them.

"What do you mean angel?"

"Someone shot at us."

"Oh my! No one got hurt right?"

Kelly and Jill shared a look, and Jill sighed, knowing that if she didn't tell him, Kelly would.

"I've got a scratch on the upper arm from one of the bullets Charlie, but I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, why don't I call Bosley and Julie and tell them to meet you up at the office. Did you see anything about the car?"

"Better make it my place Charlie, Ella will not leave the television." Kelly laughed before adding. "And the only thing I noticed about the car was the fact that it was a big, blue, station wagon."

"Well, I'll call around and see if anyone saw or heard anything. I'll tell Bos and Julie to go to your place. I'm gonna talk to Bill too. I'll speak with you later."

"Sure thing Charlie."

* * *

*** **_**Build me up Buttercup**_**, written by Tony Macaulay and Mike d'Abo, sang by the Foundations. Sorry, I HAD to put it in here somewhere, I've been humming it for weeks and I'm going insane, lol :D**


	6. Food

**Yes! I've changed my penname. hehe. But it's still me - Nikonian - Agnes - here ;D**

**

* * *

  
**

_The belly rules the mind.  
_- Spanish Proverb

**Chapter 5.**

Julie and Bosley stopped outside Manny's, and Bosley walked out of the car. They had decided that Bosley should walk in alone in case Julie needed to go under cover lately. Bosley felt the handle, and to his joy, it was unlocked. Bosley walked in, and looked around. It was a big night club, but immediately a man walked up to him.

"We're closed."

"I'm John Bosley and I'm private investigator. May I ask you a few, quick questions?"

The man suddenly got a change of heart, and the voice tone that a second before had been harsh, immediately turned gentle.

"What's wrong?"

"Could we go somewhere and talk?"

"Of course, my office is this way." He said, holding out his hand, gesturing for him to go through a door.

They walked down a hall and headed into an office. They sat down in the chair, facing each other.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Bosley said.

"Manny Jones. I'm the owner."

"Good."

"Now, what can I help you with?"

"One of my colleagues was here yesterday, and she remembered being here until around one o'clock. Then someone slipped some drugs into her drink, and she woke up in a strange man's apartment."

"Oh no, was she injured?"

"Not physically. We're just wondering if you can remember the guy she danced with."

"What do your friend and her dance partner look like?"

"Her name is Kris Munroe, she's about this tall, blonde. He had dark hair, about this tall, and his name was Rick. They came in second in the dance competition."

"Oh, those two! Why didn't you say so."

"You remember them then?"

"Well, I've seen Ms Munroe around several times, when she's in the club gets packed. Every man in the state is drawn to her, and well.. She is a beautiful woman."

"What about Rick?"

"Rick is my nephew."

"Your nephew?"

"Yes."

"So you have his full name?"

"Yes, Richard Hooth, but everyone calls him Rick. Do you think he could have something to do with the drugs?"

"I'm not accusing him of anything, I'm just talking around with people who where here last night, trying to figure out what happened. You don't happened to see who Kris left with?"

"No, I'm sorry. I wish I did, I could have helped."

"Well. I'll talk to Rick. Maybe he knows something."

"Yes, you do that."

Bosley rose, walking up to the door.

"Oh, and one more question. It would be great if we could get the names and the bartenders that worked here last night."

"Not a problem." Manny said, looking through his papers. "In the bar last night were… Tommy Haven, Lisa Jackson and Mark Wright."

"Thank you so much."

"Please step by again if you have any more questions. And give Ms Munroe my best whishes."

"I will, thank you again."

Bosley got into the car, told Julie about the talk, and dialed Charlie's number. He answered on the first tone.

"Hi Charlie, it's us."

"Bos, I've been trying to call you."

"What's up?"

"Someone fired at Jill and Kelly. They are all right though."

"Oh! But why?"

"I don't know Bosley. Have you gotten anything?"

"Yes, some names." Bosley said, looking through his notebook. "Richard Hooth was the name of Kris' dance partner last night. It's the owner's nephew. Then we have Tommy Haven, Lisa Jackson and Mark Wright, they were the bartenders last night."

"Richard Hooth, Tommy Haven, Lisa Jackson and Mark Wright. I'll look into it right away."

"Thank you Charlie."

"Now, Jill and Kelly are at Kelly's place, why don't you go there and talked through everything, and I'll call there when and if I get something."

"Great Charlie. Talk to you later." Bosley said and hung up the phone.

* * *

Just a short while later, they arrived at Kelly's. They walked in, and found Kelly and Jill in the kitchen.

"Hey girls." They said as they sat down by the table.

"Coffee?" Kelly asked, and both Bosley and Julie nodded.

"Would be great."

Kelly rose and poured some coffee into two cups.

"I've got a lasagna in the oven."

"Oh, fantastic." Bosley said.

"Jill forced me to put it in." Kelly said, glancing over at Jill, who was talking in the phone with Kris, just calling to make sure everything was okay over there. Jill faced Kelly and pointed her tongue towards her as she heard her name being mentioned.

"Where's Ella?" Bosley said.

"Stuck in front of the television. The kid shows are almost over." Kelly smiled, looking at her watch. "So, how did you do at the club?"

"The guy Kris was dancing with, Rick, his real name is Richard Hooth, and he's the nephew of the owner." Bosley said, as Jill sat down next to him.

"Oh, the nephew?"

"Yeah, so Kris was right when she said he seemed to know his way around the club." Kelly said, and the others nodded.

"Did you get anything at Nicole's?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, a gunshot wound." Kelly mumbled.

"But Charlie said…?"

"No, just a scratch." Jill said, looking at Kelly.

"You okay?" Julie asked with big eyes.

"Yes, really, it's _just a scratch_." Jill repeated.

"But someone did fire several shots at us, just as we left Nicole's house."

"Maybe something thought you'd gotten some information that they didn't want you to have." Julie thought out loud.

"Probably. But we didn't get anything!" Jill said, confused, in the same time as she happily looked at Kelly who pulled out the lasagna from the oven, placing it on the table.

Before Kelly had even pulled out plates to Bosley and Julie, Jill had filled her plate and poured ketchup over the lasagna.

"Jill, save some for us too!" Kelly laughed.

"Hey, I got a gunshot wound, I deserve some food."

"I thought it's was just a scratch." Kelly laughed.

* * *

**Guys! I know there's _a lot_ of people out there, reading this, but nooot that many that reviews it.  
I have about 6 more chapters finished.. And reviews helps me upload waay faster :P**

**- Agnes  
**


	7. Memories

**Since you were all so sweet with your reviews, I keep my promise and upload faster ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

_Memory is a way of holding onto the things you love,_

_the things you are, the things you never want to lose. _

- From the television show The Wonder Years

**Chapter 6.**

Kelly, Jill, Bosley, Julie was finishing up the dinner when they heard the doorbell. Kelly rose and let in Bill. Ella had all ready finished, and she was playing with Anna Hawk, a neighbor in her age, in her room.

"I can't offer any food, but can I get you anything else?" Kelly offered, glancing at Jill, who had leaned back in the chair, very full, with a big smile on her face.

"No, thank you Kelly."

"Have you gotten anything?" Jill asked.

"I've got an ID of the dead man. His name is Sam Hockley. He's been in jail once for rape and abuse."

"And what about the gun?"

"The bullets matches Kris' gun."

"Damn it…" Jill sighed.

"But."

"But what?"

"But, there are other fingerprints than Kris' on the gun. We have removed the prints, but all the searches in the databases has returned negative. So we need to find the match.""Well, that makes me feel a little better." Jill smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Bill smiled. "I talked to Charlie by the way, he told me about the shooting." Bill said, and met Jill's eyes. She did an eye roll and nodded, and Bill continued. "My team went to the beach and combed it, and they found some bullets, most likely from the shooter. They haven't found a match on them, we need the gun to identify them. We've also talked around with people who's been close to the beach, and there was an old couple who saw a blue station wagon drive off in a hurry. They didn't get the license plate, but they knew there was a man driving, in his thirties, dark hair."

"Could have been Rick." Julie said.

"Could have been, could not have been." Bill said. "Tomorrow, all the computer readouts should be finished on the bartenders and Mr Hooth, Ms Hanson and Mr York. So let's call it a night, and we'll go through these people in the morning."

Jill looked at her watch.

"I should go down to the hospital, Kris said she would be released tonight. I promised to pick her up, and I need to go to her place and pick up some clothes too."

"I'll follow you there." Bosley smiled.

Jill nodded.

"Good, I don't got a car here."

"Why don't you drop me off Bos, and then we'll meet up at the office in the morning? Not much we can do right now anyway." Julie suggested.

Kelly nodded.

"Good idea."

Bosley, Jill, Julie and Bill left the house, and Bill went into his police car, while the others got into Bosley's car.

* * *

Bosley dropped off Julie at her house, before they went to the beach. Jill grabbed a pair of Kris' sweatpants, a sweater and some underwear before they headed to the hospital.

"Hey Kris."

Kris looked up and met Bosley and Jill's eyes.

"Hi."

"You look tired." Jill said, walking up to her sister's side.

"I am."

"Sure you're ready to go home? Maybe you should stay a little longer, to make sure you're resting completely."

"Jill, I will rest better at home than here. You know that."

"Yes, as long as nothing happens."

"Like what?"

Jill suddenly realized she was putting her foot in her mouth. She looked at Bosley, who nodded for her to tell Kris about what had happened.

"Like what Jill?"

"Eh… Like someone firing at us."

"Someone fired at you?"

"Yeah, at me and Kelly."

"Are you all right? Is Kelly all right?"

"Kelly's fine."

Kris stared at Jill, and then looked her over from her head to her feet.

"Are you hurt?"

"It's just a scratch Kris."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now, here's some clothes. Get changed and we'll get you home."

Kris nodded and grabbed the bag from Jill, and headed towards the bathroom.

"Need help in there?" Jill asked.

"No, I'll be fine Jill."

"Don't lock the door, and call if you need help."

Kris rolled her eyes, and went into the bathroom. Jill knew Kris was annoyed, but she knew her sister very well. One minute she was strong as an ox, the other minute she was breaking down in tears.

* * *

Several minutes later, Jill was getting impatient.

"Kris?" Jill called, knocking the door.

When there was no answer Jill pulled up the door and looked in. Kris was sitting on the toilet with the cover down, staring at the bruises on her thighs. Jill gave Bosley a nod that said `_it's all right_´ before she went into the bathroom.

"Kris?"

"What did someone do to me?"

Jill walked up to Kris and put her arms around her.

"Ssch, Kris, it will be okay. We will find out what happened, you hear me?"

Kris nodded slowly, still staring at the bruises. Jill looked down at them, noticing how dark and how big they were. She then looked up at Kris, and gently grabbed her cheek.

"Hey, look at me. Let's get you dressed, let's get home and let's get some sleep, all right?"

Kris nodded again, and Jill brushed her tears away with her thumbs. She then helped Kris to get dressed, and both of the sisters walked back out into the room. Bosley put a gentle hand on Kris shoulder as they came out.

"You okay?"

Kris nodded, and then, without warning, she threw herself around Bosley's neck, hugging him close.

"Hey there." He laughed, and hugged her back.

"Why can't all men be like you John Bosley?" Kris said as she let go of him.

"I don't think the investigator profession would be very interesting then." Jill smiled and gestured towards the wheelchair. Kris sighed.

"I don't need to be driven."

"You've been in here several times and you know just as well as us that it's hospital rules." Bosley smiled.

"Isn't it you that often says that rules are made to be broken?" Kris smiled and sat down in the chair.

"May have said it once in a while, but not in this case." Bosley smiled, as they walked out of the hospital, Jill pushing Kris, then taking them home to the beach house.

* * *

A few hours after they got home, Jill walked out into the kitchen, and found Kris by the table. She had emptied her bag that she'd brought from the hospital on the table, just staring at it.

"What's up sister?"

Kris looked up at Jill.

"I think I've been robbed."

"What?"

"The earrings and the necklace I was wearing at the club, they're not here."

"Expensive?"

"Yeah, very. Charlie got them for me when I was on a case, posing as a wealthy woman. He let me keep them after. They were… very expensive."

"Why'd you wear them at a nightclub?"

"Oh, Jill. They are fantastic, they fitted with the dress, and I did not plan to be drugged."

"Well. Let's tell Bill in the morning."

Kris nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later that night, just before Jill was about to tuck in for the night, she walked passed Kris' bedroom, opening the door slightly and peaked it. She put her head on the side when she saw her sister sitting on the edge of the bed, with a photo album in her hand. Jill knocked the door a little, and Kris looked up.

"Is this a solo game, or can anyone join in?"

"Not anyone. But you can." Kris smiled, blinking away some tears.

Jill walked in and sat down next to Kris, looking at the pictures on the sides that Kris was looking at. On one of the sides, there was pictures of Kris and Jill playing around on the beach, and they were not more than five and seven. On the other side they found a picture of them, being hugged from behind at the same time by their mother.

"Good old days." Jill said, putting an arm around her sister, who remained quiet. "Why are you looking at these?"

"I dug them out from the attic when I got amnesia the last time, and I sat up the entire night looking them through."

Jill nodded. She had remembered when Kelly called her, telling her that Kris had been bit by a car and had amnesia after witnessing a murder.* Jill hadn't been able to come at the time, she was driving a grand prix in Spain, but she had been so upset, and she had called Kris several times, and they had been in the phone for hours. Now Kris was experiencing memory loss again, even just for a few hours, not several years, but Jill understood that she was upset.

"Come on Kris, put them away and try to get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

Kris nodded, and the sisters hugged goodnight.

* * *

About three hours later Kris awoke by a noise. She turned on her light and grabbed the spare gun from her nightstand when she heard voices and footsteps in the house. It sounded like someone opened drawers and looked around. With a finger on the trigger, Kris walked towards the living room.

Kris didn't even make it to the living room before she heard the sound of gunshots. First she felt confused, then she remembered the fact that her sister was in the house, and she had most likely heard them too. Kris opened the door, and stood face to face with a tall, dark colored man. She knew she had seen him before, but she couldn't place his face. Before she had any chance of even reacting, he had grabbed her, and due to the size of his biceps, he tossed her through half the room without a problem. Kris landed hard against the wall.

Before she managed to get to her feet, the house was quiet and empty. Kris grabbed the hold of the couch and pulled herself to her feet, and looked around in her room. Her eyes caught the sight on her sisters big blonde hair behind a couch, and she hurried to her side. As she got closer, her eyes got wider. After seeing the blood, she quickly grabbed a phone to call for an ambulance.

* * *

**I love cliffhangers. Hehe.**


	8. Pain

_Pain is temporary. It may last a minute, or an hour, or a day,  
or a year, but eventually it will subside and something else will  
take its place. If I quit, however, it lasts forever._

- Lance Armstrong

**Chapter 7.**

Kris tried to dial the phone, but there was no signal. She looked over at the cords going into the wall, and noticed the bullet lodged within all of them. She let go of the phone, and ran into the bathroom. She knelt besides Jill with a first aid kit and several towels. Jill was sitting by the couch, head leaned back towards it, and her eyes were closed in pain. She was clutching her left shoulder, and she was trying to take deep breaths.

"Jill? Jill, let me take care of it. Come on, I need to apply pressure and take you to the hospital. Come on."

"Just a scratch…"

"No, Jill, it's not just a scratch. It's a hole. It's a bullet hole. Let me look at it."

Jill slowly let go of her shoulder, and Kris took a quick look at the it.

"It went straight through." She stated before putting a towel towards the wound, making Jill cry out in pain. "Sorry, need to apply pressure."

Jill didn't say anything, she bit her lip and tried to keep quiet to not upset her sister. Kris quickly bandaged the shoulder over the towel to keep the pressure, and then she pulled Jill to her feet. Kris grabbed Jill's right arm and pulled it over her own shoulders, and put one hand around her waist, practically dragging Jill to the awaiting ford mustang cobra II.

* * *

In the car, Kris did not bother any kind of speed limits. Jill was semi-conscious in the passenger seat, back to clutching her wounded shoulder.

"Jill?" Kris said, carefully stroking Jill's hair as she steered the car, going 75 miles per hour. Jill answered with some mumbles. "Jill, you have to hang in there! Remember all the times you've told me to hang in? Now this is your turn. Come on, stay here with me, we're almost at the hospital."

Kris felt her heart cramp when Jill let out a painful moan. Kris didn't think the wound looked too bad, but it was the fact that the blood was all ready seeping out through the thick towel that scared her. Jill was loosing blood, a lot of it.

Kris made a dangerous left turn, making several other cars blow their horns and go every direction as they hit their brakes. Kris didn't even see the other cars, her focus were on Jill. She drove the cobra with one hand, and she hit the brakes outside the hospital, making Jill cry out when she the stop made her hit her shoulder in the carseat. Kris made her way out of the car and she opened Jill's door, carefully pulling her out, slamming the door behind her. Two nurses were standing in the ambulance bay smoking, and when they saw the sisters, they immediately dropped the smokes. One of the nurses ran in to get a gurney, the others hurried up to Kris and Jill. Seconds later, the other nurse and two doctors came out and helped Jill to lay down on the gurney.

"Take her to trauma one." One of the doctors demanded as they quickly brought Jill in. Kris was about to follow her when one of the nurses grabbed her shoulder.

"Miss, you need to move your car."

Kris nodded, without really comprehending, but she managed to move her car over to a parking space. When she got into the ER, she found herself outside trauma one, where they were attending to Jill. She looked in through the windows, and watched them put needles in her hands and arms, they gave her oxygen and took her vitals. Kris watched them remove the once-white-now-red towel, and she put her hands towards her face, and tears begun to fall when she watched the blood just pour out of the wound. They used a portable x-ray and several thing that Kris did not know what it was for.

Just about 15 minutes later, the motions slowed down. Kris watched how they numbed Jill's shoulder, and then stitched the bullet holes. They put the shoulder in a sling, and then rolled Jill out of the room. Kris was by her side not a second later.

"Where are you taking her?"

"To a private room here in the ICU for a few hours."

"Will she be okay?"

"Yeah, it went straight through, x-rays looked good. Just muscular injury. But she lost a lot of blood, so we just wants to monitor her for the rest of the night."

Kris nodded and looked down at her sister. She had been given a lot of painkilling, Kris could see that, but Jill was definitely not comfortable. Her eyes were halfway closed. Kris carefully stroke her hair as they walked down the hall. Kris was surprised that the doctors let her follow her sister, but she guessed it was because she stayed calm, and it made Jill stay calm.

They rolled Jill into a room, and helped her over to a more comfortable bed. They lifted the upper part of the bed so Jill was partly sitting up. The nurses finished up with some monitors and iv- and oxygen tubes, before they left the sisters alone.

Kris sat down in one of the chairs, feeling dizzy and nauseas. She realized that running around like that was not good for her, and she remembered that her doctor had very strictly told her not to drive a car. Wops.

Kris looked at Jill, who had fallen asleep, and Kris decided to follow her example.

* * *

The first thing that came to Jill's mind when she woke up was pain. Throbbing pain. She moaned, and opened her eyes. She felt a heavy weight on her legs, and she looked down, only to notice Kris laying asleep over her knees. She couldn't reach Kris, but she did move her legs, and it was enough to get Kris alert.

"Jill! Jill, are you okay?"

"The scratch hurts like hell."

"I'll get your nurse, don't worry."

Kris went out, and noticed two nurses out in the hall. She walked up to them, and they smiled when they saw her.

"Your sister awake?"

Kris nodded.

"Yeah, and she's in pain."

"I'm right behind you."

Kris and the nurse went into Jill's room, and Kris sat back down by her side, as the nurse checked her vitals and gave her more painkilling, before leaving the sisters alone.

"What happened?"

"You were shot."

"I know, but it was just a scratch."

Kris couldn't help but smile, and she carefully sat down next to Jill's hip.

"Just a scratch huh? The bullet went straight through your shoulder."

Jill glanced down at the shoulder, trying to remember what happened.

"I was shot _again_?"

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Kris said, giving her sister a teasingly smile.

"Really, what happened?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"I remember waking up and I heard people in the house. I thought it was the cops Bill had put out there, so I walked out to see what they were doing in the house. And that's pretty much it."

"Well, I heard gunshots, and I got out into the living room as well, and I only took one step out before I got thrown across the room and the guys exited. When I got back up, I saw you sitting behind the couch, and I took you here. The bullet went straight through. The shoulder will be sore and in pain for a week or so, but you'll be fine. Nothing major injured, just muscular injury."

Jill nodded, in the same time as they heard commotion outside the room. They looked at the door, and in came a very furious Bill. He slammed the door in the nurses face, and then took a deep breath before facing the sisters.

"Jill, are you all right?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine Bill, don't worry."

"Why are you so mad?" Kris asked carefully as Bill approached the bed.

"The two officers that were supposed to watch you… They were off buying pizza. When they got back, you almost ran them down." Bill said, looking at Kris. "They didn't realize it was you first, but when they saw that the car was missing by the house they went in and looked around. They saw the blood and called the hospital, asking about you and then they called me."

"They were buying pizza?"

"Yeah. Idiots! I'm gonna have them fired!"

"Bill, calm down, I'm okay." Jill said, putting a hand on his arm.

"Sorry. I just… Charlie would kill me if something happened to you."

Kris and Jill smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll talk to Charlie."

"Good. I didn't call the others, or Charlie for that matter, I thought I'd see how you were before."

"I can call them Bill." Kris said, knowing they would be a lot more worried if Bill called around.

"Thank you."

"What was all the commotion outside?"

"Oh. The nurse didn't want to let me in." Bill smiled.

The sisters smiled, before Kris remembered her jewelry.

"Oh, Bill. I went through my things last night, and I realized a pair of earrings and a necklace, all of it very expensive, is missing."

"So you were robbed that night?"

Kris nodded slowly.

"What do they look like?"

"They look like lilies, made out of white gold and diamonds. Worth almost a thousand bucks together."

"Jeez. Well, I'll look into that. I'll speak with you later."

Bill said his good nights and left the room.

"You should call them." Jill said tiredly.

Kris looked at her watch. It was just four in the morning.

"Let's rest a few hours." Kris said. "Can I get you anything?"

"Some water could me nice."

Kris looked around and saw a carafe and a cup by the table above Jill's feet. She filled the cup and helped Jill drink a few sips before Jill leaned back against the pillows, wincing slightly as the movement sent pain through the shoulder. She closed her eyes, and Kris watched her sister fall asleep. Kris sat down in the chair and laid down against Jill's legs, and within a couple of minutes, she was asleep too.

* * *

**See? Jill is okay ^^ **


	9. Puzzle

_In the same way he's fascinated by crosswords,__  
the puzzle of solving the murder is what drives him on._  
- John Thaw

**Chapter 8.**

Kris was awoken when a nurse put her hand on Kris' shoulder.

"Miss?"

Kris looked up and met her eyes.

"We're gonna move your sister out from the ICU, so I need you to move over."

Kris nodded and rose to her feet, a rush of dizziness going through her. She stumbled, and the nurse managed to catch her.

"Miss, you all right?"

Kris nodded slightly.

"Yeah, sorry. Got a concussion, and I rose to fast."

"Sit down for a minute and take a glass of water." The nurse said, helping Kris to sit down and gave her a glass of water.

"Thank you." Kris said, accepting the water.

The nurse smiled and took Jill's vitals and wrote in the journal before removing some of the tubes attached to Jill, who were still sound asleep. The nurse and two others begun to roll Jill out, and Kris did another try to get to her feet. This time she did better, and she followed the nurses and Jill out.

They went down to another floor, and when the nurses had left, Kris grabbed the phone and sat down next to Jill again.

"Townsend."

"Hi, Charlie, it's Kris."

"Kris! I've been trying to call you guys for an hour."

Kris looked at her watch. Oh. They were supposed to have met the others an hour ago.

"We're at the hospital. We have some visitors last night, Jill took a bullet in the shoulder. She's all right thought, she'll probably be out within a few hours."

"Did you see the men?"

"One of them, he threw me across the room. Tall, he must have been at least 6 foot tall, and he had dark skin. And I've seen him before… I…"

"You know him?"

"I think he could be a bouncer at Manny's, but I'm not sure Charlie."

"Did you see anyone else?"

"I heard three different voices, but they were all out before I had a chance to see them."

"Okay. I'm going to call the others, they are all ready at the office, and then I'll call Bill.""Bill knows we're here, he was here last night. They guys that were supposed to watch us called him when they saw the blood."

"Where were they when that happened?"

"Out buying pizza."

"You must be kidding me. Bill must be furious."

"Oh, he was."

"I'll talk to you later, okay Kris? Give Jill my love."

"Of course."

* * *

Kelly, Julie and Bosley were sitting at the office when the phone called. Julie walked up to the desk and turned the speaker on.

"Townsend agency."

"Angels, Bosley."

"Hi Charlie. Have you heard anything from them?"

"They're at the hospital. Jill took a bullet to the shoulder last night, but don't worry, she's all right."

"Come on, let's go down there." Kelly said quickly.

"Talk to you later Charlie." Julie said and turned off the phone.

The trio got into their own cars and went down to the hospital.

* * *

"Hey… How is she?"

Kris turned around when she heard Kelly's voice. She smiled to her coworkers.

"She's all right, just sleeping."

The trio went up to the bed, and Kelly put her hand on Kris' shoulder.

"What happened?"

"There was someone in the house. Three men. They shot Jill, left the building. I took her here."

Kelly was just about to answer when Jill shifted slightly and opened her eyes.

"Hey guys." She smiled, tiredly.

"Hey angel. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, just a bit sore."

"Want me to talk to the nurse?" Kris asked, but Jill shook her head.

"No, I'm okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise. When can I get out of here?"

"Fill these up and then you're out of here."

They all turned to the door, where the doctor was walking in. He smiled and gave Jill a paper and a pen, which she happily filled in. She gave them to the doctor.

"Good. I'll register these and send in a nurse to remove the iv. It will take about 15-20 minutes, then you're free to go."

"I don't have anything to wear." Jill said, looking from Kris to Kelly.

"I'll go and pick up some clothes for you, okay?" Kelly smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

About an hour later, they were all in the kitchen in the beach house. Charlie was in the speaker phone, and Kris was serving everyone coffee. Jill had her arm in a sling, but she was happy to be home so quickly.

"So where do we go from here?"

"Well, everything seems to lead to the club. Julie? Wanna look into that?"

"Sure. I'll go there and see if they need some extra hands in the bar."

"You're a good bartender?" Kelly smiled.

"When I was short of money, I worked at a club two nights a week."

"Okay, you go there and try to get a job."

"What about the computer readouts Charlie?" Kelly asked.

"Richard Hooth. 27, originally from Tuscany, Italy."

"Wait, who's he?" Kris asked.

"That's Rick, your dance partner." Kelly smiled.

"Oh. Okay, go on."

"He's the son of Manny's brother, and he's been charged three times, convicted once."

"Due to?" Kris asked with big eyes.

"Rape."

Kris sighed and put her head in her hands.

"He was in the same jail during the same time Sam Hockley."

"So they know each other?"

"Who's Sam Hockley?" Kris asked, not following at all.

"The man you found dead."

Kris nodded and looked down into her coffee. Jill took her good arm and put her hand in Kris' neck, rubbing her upper back for support.

"And back to your question Kelly, yes, they knew each other. I called to the jailhouse and talked to the supervisor, and he remembered both of them, and he remembered that they were good friends."

"What about the others?"

"The readouts on Tommy Haven and Lisa Jackson came back clear. No charges, no police records."

"And they are?" Kris asked, getting irritated.

"Bartenders." Kelly said, giving Kris an excusing smile, before turning to the phone. "What about the third bartender Charlie?"

"Mark Wright. Charged for possession of drugs four times, convicted once."

"Don't tell me…"

"That he spent his time in jail together with Richard Hooth and Sam Hockley? Oh yes he did." Charlie said.

"So we have three people who all have been convicted due to drugs, rape or assault. They all did time during the same time in the same jail. Okay. What about the other readouts Charlie?"

"You're not going to like this."

"Tell us Charlie."

"Nicole Hanson. She's been charged twice for possession of drugs."

"Ever convicted?" Kris asked.

"No, but…"

"Then let's not jump to any conclusions, just because she has been into drugs in her earlier life doesn't mean she's doing that now." Kris snapped.

"Kris, hon." Jill said, still with her hand on Kris' upper back.

"She's my friend. She would never do anything like this to me."

"Kris." Charlie said. All of them could hear on his voice that he didn't want to say this. "Kris, the last charges is less than a year old. And… she is… very close with Richard Hooth."

"How close?"

"They are engaged."

"What?"

"They've been engaged for about three months."

Kris was just staring at the coffee cup, not believing what she was hearing.

"This doesn't make any sense."

"It sure doesn't." Kelly said. "Well. What do we know? Let's put this together."

As Kelly spoke, she grabbed a notebook from a nearby bench and begun drawing stick figures in it.

"Dead guy. Sam Hockley." She said, drawing a stick figure on the paper. "He's been in jail together with Richard Hooth and Mark Wright."

Two other stick figures was drawn to the paper, and arrows were made between them.

"Then we have Nicole Hanson." Kelly said, writing another stick figure with curly hair down to the floor."

"Her hair isn't that long." Jill smiled.

Kelly shot Jill an annoyed look, without answering Jill's comment.

"She is engaged to Richard Hooth. But when interrogated, she said she didn't know him."

"What about Thom York?" Julie asked.

"No police record, and I haven't found any connection between him and Nicole, but I'm going to look into his personal life and see if he has any connection with the other guys."

"Good. Talk to you later Charlie."

They hung up the phone, and Kris stole the pen and the notebook from Kelly. She quickly drew another stick figure with long hair and put a big question mark over her head.

"And where does she fit in?" Jill asked, her head on her side.

Kris made an arrow to Nicole.

"She - _me _- is friend with her and they go to a club together." Kris says and draw a square house and write Manny's over it, makes arrows from herself, Nicole, Richard and Mark to it.

"I danced with him…" Kris continues, making another arrow to Richard. "And I ordered a drink by him."

As she spoke, she made an arrow to Mark.

"And then I woke up at this man's house."

Kris made an arrow to Sam, and Kelly took the notebook back.

"Okay. And now what?"

* * *

**Hope it didn't get confusing. IF it did, tell me ;P I actually had to draw the stick figures myself, and I'm happy to send the picture to everybody who wants to see it, lol :D  
**


	10. Femininity

_God made man stronger but not necessarily more intelligent. He gave women intuition and femininity.  
And, used properly, that combination easily jumbles the brain of any man I've ever met._  
- Farrah Fawcett

**Chapter 9.**

Later that night, Julie took a cab to Manny's. She was wearing a tight, short black dress with deep cleavage and high heels. She felt confident as she walked in at the club, the security let her go right through. She took a look around at the club. It was large, with three dancefloors and three bars. Kris said she'd been by Mark Wright's bar, and Julie could understand why. He was looking good. Very good.

Julie walked up to the bar and sat down on one of the high seats.

"What can I get you beauty?" Mark Wright said, facing Julie.

"What about a job?"

"What?"

"I'm short on the bucks, and I need a job. Now. I've been a bartender. You guys aren't hiring right now?""Well, that's not up to me, but I could love some help behind the desk. Do you see the door over there?"

Julie looked at the door where Mark pointed, before looking back at Mark.

"Yeah?"

"That's Manny's office. Why don't you go and talk to him?"

"I will. Thanks."

"Not a problem. And if he says no, you get over here and I'll buy you a drink. Deal?"

"Deal."

Julie smiled and rose to her feet, and made her way through the big crowd to the door Mark had pointed to. It said "Manny's" on the door, and Julie knocked it. It only took a second before the knock was answered with a `come in´, and Julie walked in.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Manny said, looking Julie from her feet and up.

"I'm a bartender, and I'm looking for a job. Mark Wright told me to knock this door."

"Oh. Well. I'm really not looking for anyone, but for you… Why don't you jump in together with Mark, and try out for a few nights and we'll see where it leads."

"Sounds great."

"Good. I pay 50 bucks a night, and you make keep all the tips you get."

Julie nodded.

"Love the sound of that."

"Sign here, and then get out there."

Julie smiled, read through the contract and signed it. She then shook hands with Manny, before walking out into the club again. She walked down to Marks bar, and walked in behind it.

"Hello there. Hope you won't mind some help back here."

"You got it?"

"On a try out basis."

"I'm not surprised." Mark said, looking her from her feet and up.

* * *

The entire night, Julie served drinks, talked to people, mostly Rick, and earned her tips. When the night were turning into morning, the crowd began to go through the front doors. The fewer the people got, the more talk it became.

"So, where you from?" Mark asked.

"Here and there. I can't stand staying at one place. I go from place to place, earn some money at the stops, then hurry off to the next place. I love earning fast money and then spend it all going from coast to coast."

"Look. Julie. I like you, I like you a lot. If you want to make fast money, I maybe have a way to make you do that."

Julie looked at him. Was he all ready trusting her enough to tell her about what he was doing? Had he robbed Kris?

"What's that?"

Mark looked at his watch.

"We're off now. I'll tell you tonight. Have a good day Jul."

Julie smiled, and picked up her tips for the night before she left the bar too, getting into a cab. She waved goodbye to Mark, and gave the driver her address.

* * *

After getting a few hours of sleep, Julie got up, took a shower and headed to a Chinese restaurant close to the office. When she walked in, she immediately spotted the gang in one of the booths. She ordered by the desk before sitting down together with the others.

"Hello there!"

"Hi." Julie smiled, sitting down next to Bosley.

"You look tired." Kelly smiled.

"Jeez, tell me about it. Being a bartender in one of LA's most popular clubs is really a hectic job. But I had a lot of fun, and I talked a lot to Mark Wright, and he was opening up to me. A lot. He was just about to tell me a way to earn some quick money when our shift ended. He'll tell me tonight."

"Did you have fun then?"

"Yeah! And well, lunch is one me." Julie smiled.

"Did you make that much money?"

"50 bucks plus tips."

"And how much did that turn into?" Jill asked with a grin.

Julie smiled widely.

"Let's just say that if I work there a few nights a week, Charlie has to give me hell of a raise to keep me."

Julie pulled up a bundle of bills from her pocket with an evil grin on her face.

"Oh my! How much cleavage did you have?" Jill blurt out, making some guys in the nearby booth look their way.

"Jill!"

"What?" Jill said, meeting Kelly's eyes, without the slightest idea of what she had said, or how improper it was at this place.

Kris was the first one to start laughing, and soon they were all doing it.

* * *

That night, Julie went to the club again, and dove in behind the bar. She held up the forces herself for a while before Mark came hurrying down.

"Sorry I'm late, thanks for the help!"

"Not a problem! Why late?"

"I had to talk something over with a friend."

"Oh."

"Tonight's the dance competition, so there will be a lot of people here."

"Sounds fun! Do you have those once a week?"

"No, twice a week. It draws a lot of people."

"Great!"

Julie wanted to ask Mark about the fast money, but she didn't want to put pressure on him, so she decided to let it be for a while.

When midnight stroke, the dance competition was on. After a few couples were out, Julie recognized one of the dancers. Richard Hooth. She had only seen him on pictures, but she knew immediately that it was him. He danced with a blonde woman, and they managed to get in third place. He brought her over to the bar where Julie and Mark were working, he kissed her good night, and then he disappeared. While Julie served a gang some beers, she watched Mark. He was talking to the blonde as she sat down on one of the chairs, and he offered her a drink. Clean. No drugs. Julie continued to glance at him and her, realizing she was wearing quite a necklace, probably real diamonds.

About a few hours later, the woman had all ready had several drinks, and Mark kept giving her more. Julie served another woman a grasshopper and she saw in her peripheral vision how Mark dropped something into the woman's drink. He gave it to the woman, and it didn't take long before she changed radically. She was swaying on the chair, her words came out as a blur.

A few minutes later, a big, dark colored man walked over to them. "I'll put her in a cab, I think she's had enough."

Mark just nodded as the man walked away with the woman, pretty much carrying her. "I'll just use the ladies room for a second, now when everything has slowed down." Julie said, and Mark smiled to her.

Julie went to the ladies room, and outside them she found payphones. She had gotten the number to Bill's car, and now she dialed it.

"Duncan."

"Hi, this is Julie. The bouncer is leaving with a blonde as we speak, I saw Mark slip the drugs in her glass."

"Okay, good job. Just act along, we need to catch them all in act if we're supposed to get this clear. I'm in my car outside, together with my partner. Other cops are in hidden civil cars all around the block. Kris and Bosley are in Bosley's car, they'll wait for you."

"Good."

Julie hang up the phone, and walked back to the bar. They finished the shift, and then accompanied Mark outside. He got into his car and drove off in a hurry, and Julie slipped into Bosley's car.

"Let's go get them."

* * *

Only a couple of minutes later, Kris sighed.

"Crap. I know where they're going."

Bosley and Julie turned to Kris.

"Where?"

"Nicole's beach house."

* * *

Kris was right. Only a few minutes later, the bouncer dragged the semi-conscious woman into Nicole's beach house. Bill parked up the road, Bosley pulled up behind him, and another cop car pulled up behind Bosley. A minute later, a car drove by them and stopped outside the house. Out of the car walked two men.

"That's Hooth and Wright." Kris said in the walkie-talkie to Bill and the other car.

"Everybody stay still until I tell you. We don't want the woman to be hurt, but we need to wait until they do anything before we can arrest them."

* * *

They all sat still for about 20 minutes, watching what was going on through binoculars. They all had a clear view into the bedroom where they had put the woman on the bed.

Suddenly, Bill and Mike rushed out of the car, yelling in the walkie-talkie to everyone to move in.

"Kris, you stay here."

"No way Bosley, I'm going in too."

"You don't have a gun. What you do have is a concussion. You're staying here and that's end of discussion." Bosley stated as he and Julie jumped out of the car, followed by the cops from the car behind them.

Bill and Mike was first in the house. They ran in with their guns in front of them.

"Freeze! LAPD! Drop her!"

* * *

Kris had no plan to wait in the car. She watched the others move in, and then she followed to. She felt mixed emotions of fear and anger when she walked up the stairs and entered the house. She stopped dead in the door, staring at the scene. Richard Hooth, Mark Wright, the bouncer and Nicole Hanson were all up against the wall, being handcuffed by the cops. The woman had passed out on the bed, Julie was sitting next to her checking her pulse.

"She's got a strong pulse." Julie said, staying by her side, trying to get her to respond without luck.

"Kris?"

Kris looked over at Bill. He was standing by the wall, holding a big box filled with jewelry. He grabbed a necklace and held it up so Kris could see it.

"Does this belong to you?"

Kris nodded slowly.

"Yeah. It's mine."

Kris stood by the wall when the cops took the others out of the house. They all looked at Kris as they walked by, Nicole stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Kris.

"Krissy."

Kris met her eyes, but did not answer.

"I'm sorry." Nicole said, before Mike took her out.

Kris leaned against the wall, and Bosley walked up to her, put his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you okay kid?"

"I… I can't believe she was in on it."

"Come on Kris, let's sit down."

Bosley led Kris over to a chair and she sat down.

"How… how could she do that?"

"I don't know sweetie. I don't know."

"We've been friends for years, since I first moved into the beach house."

* * *

The angels waited together with one of the cops until paramedics arrived and took the woman with them. The cop followed the ambulance, and Bosley, Julie and Kris went to the police station.

As they got there, they walked up to the interrogation room. Bill was in the room together with Nicole. She was leaning back in the chair, arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm not saying anything before my lawyer is here, and she's not coming until the morning."

Bill sighed. He knew he had to wait. He nodded and walked out of the room, and walked into the observation room.

"We have to wait a few hours until their lawyers comes here. Why don't you go home and get some rest, and I'll call you when they've arrived."

* * *

**Things are getting clearer, right? ^_^  
Tell me what you think! ^__^ Did you guess right?  
But remember - we've still got some chapters to go ;D**


	11. Friends

_Piglet sidled up to Pooh from behind. "Pooh!" he whispered. "Yes, Piglet?"  
"Nothing," said Piglet, taking Pooh's paw. "I just wanted to be sure of you."_  
- A.A. Milne

**Chapter 10. **

Bosley dropped off Julie at her place, and took Kris to the beach house.

"Do you want me to follow you in?"

"No, thank you Bosley."

Bosley smiled, and Kris walked out of the car, and walked into the house. She walked in, and closed the door. She suddenly felt dizzy and queasy, and dropped down to the floor, leaning against the door. She put her head in her hands, and tried to hold back the tears. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up, to meet her sister's worried eyes.

"You okay?"

"I'm not sure."

"Do I have to get you back to the hospital?" Jill asked with big eyes.

Kris shook her head.

"No. I'm just… Nicole was in on it. My necklace and earrings were in her house. She was in on it."

Jill put her good arm around her sister.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm sorry. I liked Nicole too."

The sisters let go of each other and Jill leaned back to the door too, letting out a pain filled breath as her shoulder made contact with the door. Kris looked at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just sore."

They both relaxed against the door, and after a few seconds of silence Jill let out a giggle.

"What could possibly be fun?"

"Look at us. We're sitting against a door at four thirty in the morning, worrying about each other."

Both Kris and Jill began to giggle before Kris moaned.

"How did we get so old Jill?"

"I'm not old. I'm young. And I'm free to do whatever I want."

"And you want to sit next to your kid sister at four thirty?"

"Yeah. I'd do anything for you, you know that."

Kris put her head towards Jill's good shoulder, and Jill put her head towards Kris' blonde locks.

"That doesn't mean you want to do it, it just means you need to do it."

"I want to do it Kris, and you know that."

"But?"

"But I'll miss out on a huge race in San Marino this weekend, I had looked forward a lot to that."

"You can still make it."

"And what, drive with one hand?"

"Oh. Forgot about that."

"Yeah…"

"Well, why don't you and I go away for a while then? To San Marino. And then Italy. I've never seen Italy."

"You think Charlie will let you?"

"After all this? Yeah."

"You just got home from Hawaii."

"That wasn't a vacation, I promise you that."

Jill smiled.

"So that entire new wardrobe I saw in your closet if not from Hawaii?"

"Well… Just parts of it."

"What happened in Hawaii anyway?"

"Nothing much. I got kidnapped the first day and a psychic found me, then someone tried to kill Julie when she was diving. Then we had to find out who wanted the head of an international peace organization dead and we found out it was a terrorist group named the Red Circle. Then the daughter of a congressman was kidnapped so Julie, Kelly and myself got jobs as lifeguards at the beach, and after some guys terrorized Kelly, I went to her beach, but both Kelly and I got kidnapped. And then Julie and I went undercover as go-go and hula dancers, and Julie got kidnapped.* Nothing much."

"How do you guys manage to get kidnapped every half an hour?"

"I don't know. Bad luck?"

"Clumsiness."

"You've gotten kidnapped too."

"When have I gotten kidnapped?"

Kris thought for a second, before a large grin spread across her face.

"At the army base!**"

"Oh. Okay. I've been kidnapped. Once."

"Yeah yeah. But you were held hostage by those three guys as you headed for Canada.***"

"The Masons."

"How is Harley doing?"

"I went to see him the last time I was here. He was happy."

"I'm glad."

* * *

Kelly were walking up to the Munroe's beach house. They had decided that she was to pick them up and she was supposed to stop by for coffee first. Kelly pulled up her key and unlocked the door. In the same second as the opened the door, the two blondes fell back out on the porch. Jill let out a loud cry as her shoulder hit the floor.

"Ooow!"

"Jill, Kris!"

Kelly helped the sisters to their feet, Kelly then steadied Jill, who still were in pain, into the house.

"I'm sorry! Come on, let's get you inside. What happened?"

"We've must have fallen asleep towards the door." Kris smiled, rubbing the back of her head.

"Why were you sitting by the door?" Kelly asked, still confused.

"We were talking. Door felt like a good place to talk by." Jill smiled, in the same time as Kelly handed her some pain meds. "Thanks Kelly."

"I'm just gonna take a shower, okay?" Kris smiled with a yawn, and disappeared into the bathroom.

"How is she doing?" Kelly asked.

Jill looked up at Kelly.

"I'm not sure. This was hard enough all ready, finding out that one of her closest friends actually set it up is not helping at all."

"I can't even imagine what she's going through. But we'll help her through it, I promise."

"You're a good woman Ms Garrett."

Kelly just smiled, giving Jill a cup of coffee.

* * *

About an hour later, they were back at the police station. Bosley was there too, Julie was sleeping in. Kelly, Kris, Jill and Bosley were in the observation room together with Mike, Bill's partner. Bill was back in the room, together with Nicole and a lawyer named Austin. Kelly looked towards Kris, who were staring straight at Nicole, eyes burning with anger and hurt. Kelly put her hand to Kris' shoulder, and Kris let out a deep sigh, putting her hand over Kelly's.

"Thanks." She whispered, without Bosley or Jill noticing it.

Kelly leaned towards Kris and whispered.

"Tell me if you need to go out for a minute. It's okay."

Kris just nodded, still with her focus on Nicole.

"Okay. Let's start." Bill said inside the interrogation room, turned against Nicole. "You level with me, and I can make a deal with the DA. Okay?"

Nicole shoot a look towards the lawyer.

"I'd advise you to talk."

Nicole sighed and nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

_*** Too See an Angel Die, Angels of the Deep, Islands Angels, Waikiki Angels and Hula Angels.**_

_**** Bullseye Angels**_

_***** An Angel's Trail**_

_**Hehe. Yes. I like to think back to old episodes, lol. An Angel's Trail, oh I love the plot, but there's so much missing in that episode. I'd love to write the missing scenes to that episode. What do you think? Something you've like to read? :D Reeeeeviiiiiew. Yey.  
**_


	12. Teamwork

**_First_. My computer had a melt down, but I'm happy to tell you I'm truly a computer geek, and I did manage to save this story to one of my other computers. Yeeey! All hands in the aaair and let's dance around!  
Eh. Or something like that :))**

**_Secondly_, let's answer some anonymous reviews from Kate ^^**

"Classic Charlie's Angels --we didn't care if it was realistic just that it was fun to watch. This is fun to read"**  
I agree so much with that. It was never realistic, at least in my eyes, haha. The important part is that it's fun to read/watch, and I'm sticking with that, lol.**

"Please keep writing CA fanfic. A couple of things to check for would be your spelling & verb tenses. Keep up the good work!"**  
Don't worry, I have at least four more that I'm working on. Heh. Next story will be all about Ella ^^,  
I do know my spelling and verb tenses arn't the best, but English is not my first language, it's not even my second language, lol ^__^  
But please correct my spelling, I'd love to learn.**

"And I thought I had strange eating habits--ketchup on lasagna ugh. Great story."  
**Haha, I LOVE ketchup on lasagna :D It's great ^^, I think all my friends are doing it too.. Nothing weird here ^^**

**And then, thaaaank you, all of you for your reviews! It's boosting my confidence so well, and my fingers just keeps writing and writing! :D Now. On with the story ^^ Here's some more answers. Now you'll see if you managed to figure this out correctly ;D**

* * *

  


_Teamwork is the ability to work as a group toward a common  
vision, even if that vision becomes extremely blurry._  
- Author Unknown

**Chapter 11.**

"Tell me about what you've been doing?"

"The only thing I've done is to bring wealthy women to the club. Nothing more."

"So that your fiancé and his friend can drug, kidnap, rob and rape them?"

Nicole kept quiet.

"Nicole. It's easier if you work with me, I promise. Tell me how you guys are doing this."

Nicole glanced over at the lawyer.

"Tell him. It's better that way."

"Okay. I bring the girls to the club, or tell them about it at least. Rick…"

"Richard Hooth?"

"Yes. Richard, my fiancé, either accepts "my girl" or not. If he dances with her in the dance competition, that's Mark's cue to slip the drugs in her drinks. Then Holden, the bouncer, "helps" the woman home, but he usually takes her some other place, they rob her and then they leave her somewhere."

"Somewhere like?"

"If we're at mine and Rick's place we usually put the women on the beach. If we're at Mark's, we put them in the park close to where he lives."

"What about Sam Hockley?"

"He was the one who gave us the drugs. He was the one who sold off the jewelry we stole. He had the connections. Then he just split the money between us."

"And why is he dead?"

Nicole was staring down at the table, tears suddenly forming in her eyes.

"I shot him."

The lawyer jumped up in his seat. He was not prepared of that.

"I advise you not to say anything more."

Nicole didn't seem to know he was there. Instead she began crying unstoppably.

"Why did you shot him?"

"He… he… he…"

"Maybe it's time to take a break?" The lawyer said, trying to convince Bill. But Bill was not backing out of anything when he was this close to his answers.

"Nicole. What was he doing?"

"He… sometimes raped… the women we brought…"

"Did you see him do it?"

"No! He… he was often there… before we got… there. Or he… took them out of the house… I didn't see him doing it, but he bragged about it."

"Did he try to rape Kris?"

When Bill asked that question, Kris begun to feel nauseas. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer to this, but she couldn't move out of the spot. She was paralyzed, just kept staring at Nicole through the one way window, and she felt how her lower lip begun shaking. Nicole took a few deep breaths before she continued.

"Yes. Both he and Rick were all over her when I got there. I told them that I wouldn't let them do it, we were just supposed to rob her. Rick backed off, but Sam didn't. I knew Kris is a detective, I knew she carried a gun. When Sam refused to back away from her, I shot him. I was not really on the idea of robbing Kris but I went along with it. But I could not let them rape her, that was too much. Kris got his blood all over her, cause he landed on top of her when he died."

Kris suddenly got out of her paralysis, and she stormed out of the room. Jill, Kelly and Bosley was right behind her, but when Kris threw herself into the women's bathroom Bosley stayed behind. Kris knelt in front of a toilet and vomited violently. Kelly was just a second behind Kris, and she stood behind her and comforted her. She held up her hair and gently rubbed her back. Jill came into the stall too, carrying a glass of water.

Kris slid down against the wall, Kelly sat down next to her with her arm around her shoulder. Jill put down the toilet cover, and sat down on top of it, handing Kris the glass of water.

"Here, let me." Kelly said, gently taking the glass away from Kris when she noticed how shaky Kris' hands where.

Kelly helped Kris drink a few sips before she put the glass down on the floor. Kris felt the tears coming, and Kelly pulled her close. Kris put her head against Kelly's shoulder, and Kelly buried her nose in Kris' hair, holding her tight, rocking her back and forth. Kelly looked up at Jill, and noticed that she was crying too.

"Hey, you two… It will be okay. You hear me?"

Jill nodded, but Kris didn't. Kelly took her head away from Kris' hair, and put her hands on Kris' cheeks, lifting her head up.

"Kiddo? It will be okay, you will be okay. Now we know what happened, now it's just recovery time. We're all here for each other. Okay?"

Kris nodded slowly, and Kelly pulled her into a hug again.

"It will be okay."

* * *

Later that day, they were sitting at the office. Kelly and Kris and left to the office after Kris' breakdown in the bathroom, Jill and Bosley had stayed to see what was being said. When everything was finished, Bosley and Jill, followed by Bill, went to the office. Julie had arrived too, and they were all enjoying the take outs that Bosley and Jill had brought.

"So." Kris said, taking a deep breath. "What happened was… That Mark drugged me. The bouncer, Holden, took me to Sam's place. Rick and Mark showed up. Nicole showed up when Sam and Rick were about to rape me. Nicole shot him with my gun when Sam refused to get off from me. They put him in the chair in the kitchen and quickly left the house with my jewelry."

"What happened to your shoes?" Kelly asked.

Kris looked at her with a big question mark in her face.

"What?"

"Why where you barefoot?"

"They probably fell off when they dragged me into the bedroom. They were a size too big." Kris said, tugging her shoulders.

"But why did someone shoot at us when we left Nicole's?" Kelly asked.

"That was Richard." Bill said. "He thought Nicole had told you about what happened, and he didn't want to leave any witnesses."

"Was it him that shot Jill too?" Kris asked.

"Richard, the bouncer Holden and Mark went to your house to kill you. They didn't realize Jill was in the house too, she surprised them and everything got so messy so they left." Bill answered, eating his chicken leg.

"Sounds like we've got it all figured out." Jill said, looking over at Kris who were just picking in her box with chicken wings.

Kris nodded slowly.

"What will happen to Nicole?" Kris asked, looking at Bill.

"I don't know. She did kill a man."

"In defense."

"Not self-defense, he was not trying to hurt her."

"But he was trying to hurt me."

"But that doesn't count as…"

"If anyone would try to rape or hurt anyone around this table, all of us would have stopped that person some way. That's called defense." Kris stated.

"Kris, remember that it was her who brought you into this, and into the club in the first place." Julie said.

"I know." Kris sighed. "I need some time to think this through."

The phone called, and Julie, who was closest to the phone, turned on the speaker.

"Hey Charlie!"

"Hello Angels, Bosley!"

"And Bill." Bill added, smiling.

"Oh, Bill, you're there too, good!"

All of them could hear that Charlie was happy. He sounded _very _happy.

"What's up Charlie?"

"I just got a phone call from Sabrina. She delivered a little baby a short while ago."

"What?!"

* * *

**Come on. You didn't seriously think that I'd leave Sabrina out of this? :))**


	13. Baby

_A baby is an angel whose wings decrease as his legs increase._  
~Author Unknown

**Chapter 12.**

The entire gang hurried down towards the room number they had been given. Kelly was first in. She gently knocked the door before peaking her head in. She smiled when she saw Sabrina sitting up in the bed. She looked dead tired, her eyes were bloodshot and she had dark circles beneath them. Her hair was sweaty and put in a pony tail. It really had begun to grow long since she left the agency. In her arms she held a tiny baby, wrapped in a blue blanket, with a blue hat on his head. Sabrina did look exhausted, but the size of the smile in her face could not be washed off, no matter how tired she was. Kelly had never seen her friend look so awful and beautiful in the same time.

"May we come in?"

"Please!" Sabrina called, and all of them walked in. They placed their flowers, chocolate and stuffed animals all around the room before surrounding Sabrina and the boy. Julie stayed in the background, sitting down in a chair against the wall.

"You're Julie, right?" Sabrina asked, looking at her.

Julie nodded smilingly, and Sabrina waved her up to the bed.

"Come and join in."

Julie smiled and took place besides Bosley. She shook hands with Sabrina and Sabrina's husband, Anton. Bill shook his hand with Anton too.

"I hope you don't mind me being here, I was with them when Charlie called. I can leave if you feel uneasy." Bill excused himself to Anton.

"No, please stay."

"Thank you."

Sabrina smiled to both Bill and her husband, before she looked up to the others.

"All of you, this is Lucas Gabriel."

"Did everything go okay?" Kris asked, sitting down in a chair.

"Everything went perfectly fine." Anton smiled, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I thought you were having an alien?" Kelly grinned, which made Sabrina laugh.

"He is an alien, I'm sure of it."

"I thought aliens were green. That little one is most definitely not green. And I do recall you telling me once that they have pointed ears." Kris smiled.

"Not all of them are green with pointed ears." Sabrina stated, laughing at the memory of her and Kris "fighting" in that weird alien-case they had several years ago.*

"He's a beautiful alien Sabrina." Kelly said, and the others shared a joined agreement.

"Wanna hold him, auntie?"

Kelly grinned from ear to ear as she took the little boy from Sabrina, sitting down in the chair next to her head. The others sat down to, and that's when Sabrina noticed Jill's arm, which were still in a sling.

"What happened to you?"

"She was shot." Kris said.

"Twice." Jill announced proudly, and they all could hear Kelly roll her eyes, even though she wasn't looking their way.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Long story. I'm fine."

"You tell me another day, promise?"

Jill looked at her sister, and Kris smiled and nodded.

"We promise."

Sabrina smiled, and turned her attention to Kelly and Lucas. Kelly was whispering to him, still with the biggest smile ever in her face. Anton squeezed Sabrina's shoulder a little, and she turned towards him, smiling.

"Can I get you anything honey?"

"I am quite sure that I saw a box with grapes walked in through the door." Sabrina smiled, looking around on the tables. Julie smiled and handed her the box, that Kelly had brought, knowing very well how fond Sabrina were of grapes. Sabrina popped some of them in her mouth, in the same time as a nurse came in to the room.

"Oh, hey everybody." The nurse smiled. "I'm sorry, but Sabrina could really use some rest, and I'm gonna bring Lucas to the other newborns."

They all nodded and smiled, and Sabrina gave her son a kiss on the forehead before Kelly handed him over to the nurse. They all shared their good byes and congratulations with Sabrina and Anton, before leaving the room.

* * *

"Her timing has always been great." Kelly laughed in the car, as she was driving Kris and Jill home.

"Yeah. Oh, I can't believe Sabrina's a mother!" Kris exclaimed happily.

"It's fantastic. Her life is a fairytale." Jill said and the others agreed.

Kelly thought back to when she first met Anton, and they told her about how they'd met.

* * *

"_Oh, Kelly, Kris, he's really special. You will not believe me. He's fantastic. The best."_

"_Did you meet him in Rome?" Kris asked, eager to hear all the details about Sabrina's crush._

"No, on the plane over there. We were next to each other at the check in desk, and I dropped my passport. He picked it up for me and we begun talking. Turned out we had seats next to each other in the plane, and we talked all the way over there. He was really kind, but we didn't say anything about meeting later. First night, when I was out having dinner, he walked into the restaurant, he saw that I was alone and he came up to me and asked if I wanted company. Then it just continued from there. We stayed at hotels quite close to each other, and we spent the entire days together, met up after breakfast. Guys. I've never met a guy like him. I think… I think I love him."

"_You've only known him for two weeks Sabrina, don't do anything rash." Kelly said._

"_Kill joy."_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so pessimistic. I just don't want you to get hurt."_

_Sabrina was just about to answer when she watched a man walk in through the doors of the coffee place where the three Angels were sitting. They had came home yesterday from their vacations, but they still had a few days before it was time to go back to work. Kris was very tanned after her weeks in Bimini, the westernmost district of the Bahamas. She had done absolutely nothing but sunbathing, diving and eating good food. She said. Kelly and Sabrina knew there had been some shopping and some partying too. Kelly had spent her weeks in New York, visiting a close friend. She had done just like Kris - relaxing and shopping. Sabrina on the other hand had visited every church, chapel, museum and restaurant she'd been able to find in Rome and the Vatican City, and obviously, she hadn't done it alone. _

_Now, this tall, very handsome man walked up to the table. They all rose to their feet to greet the man, and he immediately gave Sabrina a long, tender kiss. Kris and Kelly met each others eyes, raising their eyebrows. Oh. _

"_Anton. This is Kelly Garrett and Kris Munroe."_

"_Hello Angels. It's so nice to meet you. Sabrina's told me so much about you."_

"_Right back at'ya." Kris grinned. _

_After the dinner, Kris and Kelly had shared a cab home. Sabrina had shared a cab home together with her new love. _

"_How far do you think this will go?" Kris asked, all of a sudden._

"_They seems perfect for each other. They're soulmates. I've never seen anything like it, I mean, I can actually see Sabrina in him. And they are truly in love. Up-to-their-ears, drowning-in-the-love-bowl in love."_

_Kris nodded._

"_I agree. She looks so happy."_

"_You think we'll lose her?"_

"_I don't know. Not yet. But if they get married? And maybe starts a family?"_

"_That will not happen in a long time."_

_

* * *

  
_

_Kelly couldn't have been more wrong. Just a week later, Sabrina and Anton headed off for Vegas, and came back as newlyweds. Just a few days after Sabrina had came back to work, they went off on their honeymoon. Sabrina had talked to Charlie, and he was very understanding. Just two weeks along on their honeymoon, Sabrina found out that she was pregnant. The world was moving so fast. Charlie had called her the same day, before she had even spoken to Anton about it. He had called to ask her for advice, but when he heard her sobbing in the phone, he forgot about all of it. They had talked for a long time, Sabrina had told him about her being pregnant. He had said that if she wanted to keep it, and stay with Anton, which he thought would be the best, he would support her in that. But if she wanted to come home to the States and the agency again, she was welcome. After the long talk, Sabrina decided to talk it through with Anton. He was just as shocked as Sabrina were, but they decided to give it a try. They maybe didn't know each other so well right now, but in nine months, they would know each other well enough to raise a baby together. After all, they were married._

* * *

*** Unidentified Flying Angels**


	14. Dreams

_All the things one has forgotten screams for help in dreams._  
- Elias Canetti

**Chapter 13. **

"Where should I put her?" Holden asked as he carried Kris' lifeless body in through the door.

"Put her on the bed." Sam smiled.

Holden walked past Sam and went into the bedroom. He put the beautiful blonde down on the bed and watched her. He had seen her in the club earlier, even before he realized that she was the next target. He turned around and walked out into the other room where he stopped to stare at Sam Hockley. He had never liked that man. He was in his mid 40's, and he had never done anything good during those years. He made his living by stealing things, everything he could get a hold on. The last weeks, they had stolen jewelry or cash from the women at the club. It had been so easy. Sam knew how to get a hold of the drugs, and he knew how to trade the things they stole into cash without anyone being able to trace it. But that didn't mean Holden liked him. He truly was a pig, and he especially looked like one now as he was standing in his kitchen, wearing nothing but boxers, holding a beer in his hand.

"Shouldn't you put clothes on?"

"Who cares?" Sam grinned.

Holden knew immediately that he was either drunk or high. Or maybe a little of both. Which was not unusual for Sam Hockley. Holden tugged his shoulders.

"Whatever." He said, as he sat down in the couch in the living room. He was amazed that even though Hockley was such a pig, his house still looked good.

It didn't take many minutes before Mark and Richard came to the house. Richard immediately made his way to the bedroom, the other men followed close. Richard stood by the bed and he gently stroke her hair.

"Nicole told me that her boss calls her Angel. No hard understanding why."

"She is gorgeous." Mark said, leaning against the door.

"Look at these legs. They are fantastic." Richard said, smoothing Kris' legs.

As he got to her feet, he carefully pulled her high heels off, tossing them into the corner of the room. Sam went up to the bed too, standing on the other side of the bed, putting his hands on Kris' legs.

"Hey, I'm first I told you." Richard said, irritated.

In the same time, Nicole walked into the room, and she stared at the two men as their hands went up underneath her friend's dress.

"What are you guys doing!?"

Sam and Richard smiled to Nicole as she walked in to the bedroom.

"They're just having a little fun Nic, let them play." Mark said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No! No, I told you! Don't touch her, I don't want you to!"

"Come on Nic, don't be a baby." Rick smiled towards her, still not backing up.

"I'm serious! Get off from her! Steal her things and put her outside her friend's house, but don't touch her."

"Okay, okay, calm down." Rick said, crawling off from the bed, pulling up the zipper in his jeans as he walked up to Nicole. He came up to her and put her head in his hands.

"Does she mean that much to you?"

"Yeah. And I'm telling you. This is a mistake. All of this. She's a detective. She will find out what happened."

"Not with the amount of drugs I gave her." Mark smiled in the background.

"Maybe she won't find out, but her co-workers definitely will."

"Nic, stop worrying so much."

Rick leaned forward to give Nicole a kiss, but she pulled away from him, her eyes on Sam.

"Sam, I told you to let her go."

"You do not tell me what to do." Sam smiled as he kept stroking Kris' thighs and he was not being gentle about it. Nicole could see that it would leave bruises.

"Sam, I'm serious!"

Sam looked up and grinned widely to Nicole as he moved his hands higher up. Nicole stormed out of the room, found Kris' purse that had been thrown on the floor. She pulled out the gun from it and stormed back into the room. Sam was all over Kris, his hands had moved to her upper body. Kris might have been semi-conscious, but she was definitely struggling, her long nails was leaving marks on Sam's arms. But he didn't seem to notice, and she didn't have a chance against him. Richard and Mark was leaning against the wall, watching Sam with grins in their faces. Nicole aimed the gun towards Sam.

"I told you to get off from her."

"Nicole, put that away."

"Not until you let go off her."

Sam smiled, shook his head and continued what he was doing. When he pulled Kris' dress up and began kissing her belly, Nicole pulled the trigger.

* * *

Kris jerked up into sitting position, staring straight into nothing as the tears begun to fall. She felt her entire body shake, and she felt sick. She put her head into her hands, crying out loudly. She did not notice the world around her. She didn't even notice that she was being watched by a pair of brown eyes.

* * *

**Reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiew :) Next chapter is the last one :(**


	15. Angels

_Angels are like diamonds. They can't be made,  
you have to find them. Each one is unique._  
- Jaclyn Smith

**Chapter 14. **

"Kris told me there were a lot of things going on in Hawaii." Jill smiled, sipping her tea.

Kelly nodded.

"Oh God yes, so much happened."

"Kris said she was kidnapped the first day and a psychic found her. What's that about?"

"Oh, Bosley had forgotten to buy champagne, so Kris went to get some. Some guys forced her off the road, and put her in their truck. We were all calling around to the store and so, worried why she hadn't returned yet when a woman named Eleanor Willard came by the office, telling us that Kris was in danger. We let her go through Kris' things, and she found that Hansel and Gretel book Kris brings around with her. And Kris made a hole in a bag from the truck and we managed to find her the last second. It was amazing, Eleanor really helped us.*"

"I… I want to thank you Kelly."

"For what?"

"Being here. I feel so bad every time I have to leave, and every time I get here there's always something going on. It feels like every time I talk to Kris, she's either in trouble or has been in trouble. I'm so glad you're here to help her out when I'm not."

"Jill, Kris means so much to me. She's more than a friend, she's family, and during these years, I've learned to read her. I know Kris has toughened up a lot since she started the agency, but sometimes, I think that's mostly a facade she's putting up. Deep inside, she's still very vulnerable."

Jill nodded.

"That's what I think too. But she's been damn good at learning how to cover it up when it's needed."

"She's grown claws, you should see her in action! I'm telling you…"

Kris and Jill shared a laugh, in the same time as Ella walked into the kitchen, holding her ragdoll Holly close to her chest.

"Mum? Aunt Jill?"

Both Kelly and Jill immediately turned serious as they saw Ella's worried face.

"What's the matter honey?" Kelly asked, rising to her feet.

"Something's wrong with Aunt Kris."

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked, looking straight into Ella's eyes.

"I was up to go to the bathroom and I heard her crying, and I walked into her room, and she was crying a lot. When I talked to her she didn't notice me so I walked out of there."

Kelly looked at Jill, before the three of them got into Kelly's guestroom, where Kris had laid down on the bed to take a nap. They all hurried into the room, Jill first. Jill immediately pulled Kris into a one-armed-hug when she noticed how bad she was crying. Kelly turned towards Ella.

"Ell, honey. Kris is okay, she's just had a bad dream. Why don't you use the bathroom and crawl back into bed? I'll be with you within a few minutes."

Ella nodded and did as she was told, but Kelly could see the worry in her daughter's eyes.

Kelly walked up to the bed, and as she got there, the sister's let go of each other. Jill was all ready sitting in front of Kris in the bed, and Kelly sat down besides Kris. Kris had pulled up the cover all the way to her nose, and she was crying into it. Kelly put her hand on Kris' shoulder for support, as she so often did, but this time, Kris flinched, trying to get away from her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

Kris realized how she had just reacted to Kelly, and she begun crying even worse.

"I-I-I'm… sorry… Kell…"

"It's okay honey, don't worry about it. What happened?"

Kris shook her head, then put her head into her hands when she felt dizzy again. She took a few deep breaths while Kelly and Jill shared a worried look. The two of them sat quiet in the bed for a long time, before Kris finally begun to calm down.

"I'm sorry guys." She finally whispered, not looking at them.

"Kris, don't apologize. We know you've been going through something really hard, and we're not even going to imagine how you feel. But we are here for you, and you need to talk to us, otherwise things will just get worse." Kelly said.

Kris nodded weakly, looking up to meet Kelly's eyes. Kris didn't say a word, and she didn't have to. Kelly could read in the blue eyes that Kris were grateful.

"Wanna talk about the dream?" Jill carefully asked.

"It… it wasn't… it wasn't a dream."

"What do you mean?"

"I was back in Hockley's house, all the other's were there. And I had like… an outer body experience. I could… I saw them… on me. They were all… over me. And Nicole came… and she got so upset… And she shot him."

"Wait." Jill said, her eyes growing wide. "You _watched _them trying to rape you?"

Kris dropped her head down, and slowly nodded as she begun to cry uncontrollably again. Jill had her hand to her mouth, and she too was crying. Kelly was fighting her tears, she knew at least one of them had to keep strong. She looked up and met Jill's eyes. They were wide in fear, and Kelly could see what Jill was thinking. _`How are we supposed to help her deal with this?´_

"Kris." Kelly says, knowing she's the one who has to take care of this.

Kris keeps her focus on the cover.

"Kris. You don't have to look at me, just listen. Are you listening?"

Kris slowly nods, but doesn't remove her eyes from the cover.

"Kris, the last years has been a hell of a ride, but whatever has happened, we've made it through. No matter what the problem's been. You know, I know you know, that we've managed to get through this because we have each other. You remember when you shot Chaffey?** You had nightmares about that for weeks, but you made it through, right? And worse things have happened after that. And I know this is a lot different, but the fact that I'm still here hasn't changed at all. And remember that you have your sister here too."

Kelly sat quiet when she finished, just looking to see Kris' reaction. Kris slowly pulled up her head and finally met Kelly's eyes.

"Oh Kelly." Kris said, dropping her cover and throwing herself into Kelly's arms.

They stayed like that for a long time, before Kris lets Kelly go. Kelly gives Kris a supportive smile, and brushes her tears away with her thumbs.

"You'll be all right kiddo. You will."

"I will." Kris whispered.

"Now. Get into the bathroom and splash some water into your face. And after that you have to go into my daughter's room and tell her that you're all right, because I think you've scared the bejesus out of her."

"Aaaw." Kris said, smiling towards Kelly. She then leaned forward, giving her sister a close hug, and she met her eyes for a second. They didn't have to talk. They could read each other's minds without slightest problem.

Kris slowly made her way out from the bed and into the bathroom. She drank a few handfuls of the cool water, before splashing it into her face. She dried up with a towel, and then knocked Ella's door carefully, before walking in.

"Ella, are you awake?"

"Aunt Kris?" Ella said, turning in the bed so she could face Kris.

Kris walked up and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, hi. I hope I didn't wake you before?"

"No, I was going to the bathroom."

"Good."

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Kris nodded.

"Yeah, I did."

"You should tell it to mommy. Mommy always says you have to tell her about the dream, otherwise it won't go away."

"I've all ready told your mother about the dream." Kris smiled.

"What was it about?" Ella asked with big eyes.

Kris thought about her answer for a few seconds.

"Monsters." She finally said. And she didn't even lie.

"I didn't think grown-ups dreamt about monsters."

"Sometimes we do honey, sometimes we do."

* * *

Kelly and Jill watched how Kris and Ella were talking in the bed, and when they were finished, Kris gave Ella a good night hug, and Ella crawled down under the cover again. As Kris walked towards the door, she noticed the two people she loved the most in the entire world, standing at the door. She felt happy when they were close, and she most of all, she felt safe. She walked up to them, and gave both of them a hug. Jill and Kris then turned to face the kitchen.

"I'll be right behind you, I'm just gonna tuck her in." Kelly smiled.

Kris and Jill moved into the kitchen, sitting down by the table.

"I talked to Charlie about an hour ago, he called while you were napping."

"And what did you talk about?"

"Italy."

"And what about it?"

"We're leaving in the morning."

Kris smiled at her sister. It would be great to have some free time with her sister. She was looking forward to it.

Kelly joined them in the kitchen, sitting down by the table, facing Jill.

"I'm guessing by the grin on your sister's face that you told her about Italy?"

Jill smiled and nodded.

"So unfair! I want to go to, but nooo, sooomeone has to work." Kelly said, faking her anger, before breaking out into a smile. "But well, I can live with it. As long as you don't find a guy and falls in love."

"Don't worry, we ain't going to Rome." Jill laughed.

"Where are we going?"

"We'll be starting at San Marino."

"The race track." Kris stated, and Jill nodded.

"I have to see the game. John is driving instead of me."

"How fun!"

"Yeah! So San Marino over the weekend, and then we'll go by train to Venice. You've always said you wanted to go there."

"You're kidding? I love you sis!"

"And no, I'm not jealous at all."

Kris and Jill turned towards Kelly with big smiles on their faces.

"Kelly, don't worry, we'll bring a man home to you." Jill grinned, which made Kelly laugh out loud.

"Well thanks. Just what I need. No thanks. Ella and I are fine together. But bring me some Italian wine. And I've heard Venice has fantastic glass jewelry. "

Jill and Kelly giggled, and Kris couldn't help but smile when she watched them. The two people she loved the most. And she knew, whatever happened, they would be there with her, and help her out. She felt blessed and she felt safe.

* * *

*** To See an Angel Die  
** Angel Baby**

**

* * *

  
**

**The end guys!  
But ooof couuurse I've all ready started some other stories. I know I've said the next one has Ella-focus, but I just felt like writing a Jill-Kris story about their time in Italy :) So that first!  
Then the Ella-story, and then of course missing pieces from _Let Our Angel Live_.  
_An Angel's Trail_ has been put on hold, I feel like I need to actually watch the episode before I can write the missing parts in it, lol ^^**

**I wanna thank all of you for your reviews, you're fantastic, and you make it so much more fun to keep writing! :)) I hope you look out for my next stories, I'll be looking out for yours ^^**

**- Agnes  
**


End file.
